


What the Heart Wants

by Postal_Ninja



Series: Bound Together In Love [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Guilt, Infidelity, Minor canon divergence, Murphy's Law at work, Non-Graphic Violence, Regret, Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, Skyrim Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: Talia Willowvale hadn't set out from her home of Valenwood with the intention of becoming a hero; she had simply wished to find her place in the world while doing her utmost to better it for the people around her. If she happened to find love while she was at it, then she would consider her ambitions met. Discovering that she is the Dragonborn of legend makes the former seem a real possibility. As for the latter... falling for a married man rather complicates things.A tale of the consequences that can come from following one's heart.
Relationships: Adrianne Avenicci/Ulfberth War-Bear, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Adrianne Avenicci, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Quintus Navale, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfberth War-Bear
Series: Bound Together In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the direct result of my wanting nothing more than to marry Ulfberth-War Bear in my first Skyrim playthrough and being annoyed that I was unable to because he was already married. This spawned an elaborate fantasy of how he and my character might still end up boning in spite of this, and years later I thought I'd try writing it as a fic.
> 
> Mostly canon-compliant, but I did tweak some details where it served the story. I guess Talia takes the same approach that many of us do, ignoring the main quest at times in order to run off and do side-quests instead ;) But seriously, the main focus of this fic is on inter-personal relationships, rather than the events of the game's story, so in some cases I've glossed over what would otherwise seem important in the game. Just something to keep in mind.
> 
> I also ignored the existence of Housecarls. Didn't want cock-blocking Lydia getting in the way!

"Welcome to Warmaiden's. Now you, my girl, have definitely come to the right place."

 _I certainly have_ , Talia Willowvale had thought to herself when she first met Ulfberth War-Bear. She had merely stopped into the weapon's shop with the intent of examining their wares upon her arrival in Whiterun. She hadn't realized she would be equally assessing the shopkeeper's physique when she had walked through the door.

She couldn't help herself; the man was exactly her type. She admitted that her tastes were perhaps unusual for a Bosmer. Valenwood was certainly not filled with burly men, her brethren tending to be small in stature and lithe. Even though she was of average height for a female wood elf, it was rare for her to encounter a male in her homeland who could look her in the eye without tilting his head up.

Not to say that she hadn't had relationships with Bosmer men before. She had spent most of her life in Valenwood, and she was a warm-blooded woman, after all. But in all her years living amongst her people, she had failed to find a mate with whom she truly shared a spark. She admitted she was a romantic at heart, and so when her family had tried to arrange a marriage for her with a man she did not care for, it had been the final straw that would see her leave her homeland.

After making her way through Cyrodiil and having now come to the province of Skyrim, she'd seen plenty of captivating specimens. These Nord men were a hardy type, and she found their bearded faces and muscular build alluring. But _this_ particular man... he was magnificent. His piercing blue eyes stood out in a handsome face framed by a thick, luscious beard. She found the scar that lightly marked his left eye and cheek intriguing. And his body... his biceps were nearly as large as his head! The size of the breastplate he wore hinted at a broad, muscular chest, and he stood taller than her as well. Her stomach fluttered when he locked eyes with her. She was smitten on sight.

Whilst inquiring about the shop's merchandise, she learned that the blacksmith who supplied it, as well as the owner of the shop, was none other than the man's wife. Talia's heart sank; of course such an exemplar of masculinity would be taken. Disappointed, she concluded her business with the Nord (Ulfberth, he told her, was his name), and went along her way.

* * *

Whenever Talia found herself in Whiterun after that, she was inevitably drawn to Warmaiden's, whether she was in need of weapons and armor or not. True, The Drunken Huntsman was perhaps a better choice for her needs, given that archery was her specialty, but she couldn't help but frequent Warmaiden's as well.

As she returned to the city from retrieving the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow at Farengar Secret-Fire's behest, she first made a stop into the shop to sell off some of the excess gear she had collected while exploring the ancient tomb. Well, ostensibly that was the reason; Ulfberth War-Bear likely had more to do with it than that, if she was honest with herself.

She allowed herself to be friendly with him, perhaps just shy of flirtatious. She would not cross any boundaries, he was a married man, after all, but she couldn't resist getting to know him better. He had a welcoming, easygoing manner, and she enjoyed their conversations.

He asked about her adventures, plainly interested in hearing about the goings-on outside the city walls, and she found herself relating how she had mistakenly been captured at the border when she first came to Skyrim, and had nearly been executed, only to escape after an unexpected dragon attack. Ulfberth had heard about what had happened at Helgen, of course; everyone she had spoken to since Riverwood was talking about it. He appraised her admiringly when he learned that she had faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale, remarking that she must be a formidable warrior indeed. Talia's chest swelled with pride at the compliment. She had spent years honing her skills before leaving Valenwood and was eager to put them to use in whatever way would be most helpful, so his confidence in her abilities was much appreciated.

Making her way to Dragonsreach, she soon learned from Jarl Balgruuf that yet another dragon had been spotted, this time near Whiterun's western watchtower. The Jarl requested her aid in dealing with the threat, given her experience at Helgen and the fact that she had proven herself capable by successfully infiltrating Bleak Falls Barrow. Talia accepted, and briefly stopped in to Warmaiden's to upgrade her equipment before setting out to find the beast. Ulfberth was clearly impressed when she told him what she was about to do, and he cautioned her to be careful. His concern made her smile, and she promised not to get herself eaten.

Upon her return after the dragon's defeat, Talia was notably more solemn. She visited Ulfberth once more, without even bothering to come up with an excuse this time; she simply needed a friend to talk to. She explained to him that she had somehow absorbed the dragon's soul, and that that apparently made her something known as the 'Dragonborn'. She told him that she now needed to climb to the peak of High Hrothgar to learn what all of this meant. Seeing how shaken she was by this revelation, he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and asked if she was alright. His touch brought her out of her reverie, and sent goosebumps rippling across her flesh. She assured him she would be fine, and thanked him for listening.

Returning to Dragonsreach, she pondered what she had just learned. She supposed that if the Divines had seen fit to bless her with this power, then she would find a way to use it to help people. That was all she wanted, to accomplish some good in this world to the best of her abilities, and it now seemed that she may have a destiny to match that ambition.

As if learning that she was a legendary hero with the soul of a dragon was not enough, as Talia reported back to Jarl Balgruuf he rewarded her success with the title of Thane of Whiterun. She was most honored, but also intrigued to learn that, as such, she could now own property in the city, and that a modest house known as Breezehome was for sale. More interesting still was its location; it happened to be next door to Warmaiden's. How convenient, she thought, a half-smile on her face as she spoke to the Jarl's steward, Proventus Avenicci, about purchasing the property.

* * *

Talia's quest to rid Skyrim of the threat of dragons led her all over the province, and so she was not always in a position to visit Whiterun. As she journeyed from city to city, through forests and along mountain paths, she found herself missing her quaint little Breezehome, as well as her handsome neighbor. When next she was in the area, she decided to spend a day or two in the city.

As she made her way past the gatehouse, she saw Ulfberth's wife, Adrianne Avenicci, hard at work at her forge. Guilt gnawed away at Talia at the sight of the blacksmith. Though she had made sure never to step out of line with Ulfberth, Talia couldn't help but feel that she was somehow in the wrong for fancying another woman's husband. But she could not deny her feelings; try as she might to forget about him, he was often on her mind, to the point where she would at times find herself dreaming of him. Dreams of the kind that left her yearning for his touch, at that. Her fantasies about the man made it doubly hard for her to look his wife in the eye.

She did not enter the shop, and went straight to her house. After removing her armor and freshening herself up at the washbasin, she changed into clean, comfortable clothes, and sat by the fire. Honestly, what was she doing here? As much as she had tried to convince herself that she had just wanted to spend a few quiet days at home, deep down she knew what kept drawing her to Whiterun. She was falling for a married man; she could not deny it. Try as she might to think of him as nothing but a friend and neighbor, she knew that it was futile. It had grown beyond merely physical attraction; the more she had come to know him, the more she had found herself liking him, and those feelings had since grown into full-blown infatuation.

She should force herself to stay away. Somehow, she needed to avoid spending any more time in Whiterun than she needed to. Decided, she slouched down in her chair. On the morrow, she would continue on and endeavor to leave thoughts of Ulfberth War-Bear behind these walls.

A knock sounded at her door, and she jumped in surprise. Curious, she rose to answer, and found herself gazing into Ulfberth's blue eyes. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to avoid him so easily, she thought wryly.

He smiled at her. "Talia," he greeted, "it's good to see you again."

She couldn't help but return his smile. "You, too," she replied. She stumbled over what to say next, and settled on "How can I help you?" She grimaced internally. She hadn't meant to sound standoffish, but she supposed her thoughts about avoiding him had steered her away from overt friendliness.

He didn't seem to notice. "Adrianne said she thought she saw you arrive earlier when she was at her forge," he explained. "I've just finished up for the day and was heading to The Bannered Mare for a drink. I thought I'd see if you'd like to join me."

"Of course," she found herself agreeing, "I'd be happy to."

And so instead of staying away from the object of her affection as she had intended, Talia instead found herself sharing a drink across a table from him. Gods, but she was weak. Worse still, she was having a great time. She and Ulfberth traded stories and laughed together throughout the evening and into the night. The more she drank, the more her thoughts turned to how enamored she was of him, and how guilty she felt about it. She unwittingly let out a sigh at her own foolishness.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her in response.

"No, it's nothing," she assured him. "I suppose I'm just tired. I should probably think about turning in."

"You're right, it's getting late," he surmised. "Come on, we can head back together."

As they walked down the path towards their homes, Ulfberth asked how long she was going to be in the city, and mentioned that he and Adrianne had been thinking of having her over for dinner sometime. Loathe as she was to be rude to her neighbors, she knew that accepting would be a bad idea, and instead made excuses about having to head out again the next day. Ulfberth seemed disappointed, but told her not to worry, and that they could try again the next time she was in Whiterun.

Reaching her door, Talia bid him goodnight, and went inside. She stood at the threshold a moment, then leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. Damn it it all to Oblivion, she was an idiot.

* * *

It was a while longer before Talia returned to Whiterun. She had managed to stay away from the city for quite some time; as a seasoned adventurer and Dragonborn besides, it seemed that wherever she went she always encountered people in need of her help. She knew she had a responsibility to seek out and defeat Alduin World-Eater, but she couldn't help but also do her best to aid those in need whenever she could. And so, she kept herself busy and her mind away from her shameful fascination with Ulfberth War-Bear until she at last found herself returning to Whiterun once more.

This time she had business in the city, otherwise she would have continued staying away. While in the western part of the province she had finally managed to free Fralia Grey-Mane's son Thorald, who had been kept captive by the Thalmor in Northwatch keep. After having rescued the man, Talia knew she should not delay in returning to Whiterun to deliver his parting message to his worried mother. It was late when she arrived in the city, and she noted that Warmaiden's forge stood empty. Hopefully that meant that she could make her way to House Gray-Mane and back to Breezehome for the night without her neighbors noticing her arrival.

She just about managed this, having almost reached her door when she heard a woman's voice call out her name. She turned and saw Saadia hurrying down the road towards her from the direction of The Bannered Mare.

"What is it, Saadia?" Talia asked.

"I need your help," the barmaid told her. "It's Ulfberth. He's drunk out of his mind and making a scene, and Hulda sent me out to find anyone who might be able to handle him. Do you think you can try and calm him down, and maybe get him home?"

Talia's brows rose in surprise. Though she was aware that the man enjoyed his ale, she did not know Ulfberth to overindulge to the point of causing a disturbance. Worried for him, she agreed to Saadia's request and followed the woman back to the inn.

Her heart sank as she walked through the door. Ulfberth stood unsteadily in the middle of the common room, his face red and tear-streaked. He had his warhammer in hand and was clumsily brandishing it towards Mikael. The bard stood backed up against a wooden support pillar, holding his lute protectively in front of him and pleading with the muscular man that he hadn't meant to upset him. Hulda stood nearby uncertainly with her dagger in hand, seemingly wanting to intervene, but rightfully fearful for her own safety.

Wasting no time, Talia approached Ulfberth with a calming hand to his shoulder and soothing words.

"Talia?" he asked, his gaze wavering as he looked in her direction.

"It's me," she told him softly. "It's alright, I'm here to help. Why don't you put down the hammer and tell me what happened?" she gently encouraged.

Ulfberth hesitated, then sighed and seemed to deflate as his anger left him. Talia put a supporting arm around him, and took a moment to look at Mikael and gesture towards the entrance with her eyes. The bard took her meaning, and hurried away, running out the door as soon as he reached it. Hulda nodded at her gratefully as Talia took the warhammer from Ulfberth's slack grip, and slowly led him from the inn.

"Come on," the Dragonborn encouraged the big man, "I'll take you home."

"No!" he protested, pulling back from her slightly. "Can't go home... Adrianne..." his shoulders shook as he began to weep bitterly.

Talia's confusing grew. What had happened with Adrianne? Was the woman alright? Would Ulfberth be able to explain in his inebriated state?

"Alright," she told him soothingly, "we'll go to my house. We'll sit down and talk for a while, okay?"

He nodded and followed her, his gaze to the ground as they made their way to Breezehome.

She noted the way he looked at Warmaiden's forlornly as she led him through her door. Guiding him to a chair, she sat him down and set to making a fire in the hearth. Once this was accomplished, she sat in the chair besides him and waited.

Ulfberth stared at the flames with a vacant expression, but Talia could see the pain in his eyes. Though she didn't want to rush him, her curiosity got to better of her, and she asked, "Will you tell me what happened? Something to do with Adrianne?"

He sighed at the mention of his wife's name. "She... she left me..." he whispered.

Talia was shocked. Their marriage had always seemed so happy, to her admitted chagrin. She wondered what could have come between them.

"Oh, Ulfberth... I'm so sorry..." she replied quietly. She found that, despite everything, she meant it. Seeing a man she cared for be so heartbroken was nothing for her to delight in. "Do you... do you want to talk about it?" Talia asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, eyes downcast. They sat together in silence for a while longer. Talia began to wonder what she should do. If he wouldn't go home, perhaps she should offer to accommodate him for the night.

"There's a spare bedroom upstairs that you can use," she told him. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

He nodded slowly, and tried to rise to his feet. He stumbled, and so Talia put her arm around him as they made their way up the stairs. She led him to the small side room, and helped him out of his armor and boots. Once he was down to his trousers and shirt, he wordlessly curled up on the bed, looking abjectly miserable. Talia felt the need to linger, but forced herself away, shutting the door behind her with a sigh.

* * *

Hours later, Talia lay in bed, her eyes open as she stared at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink, her thoughts filled with Ulfberth's pain. She wished she could do more for him... perhaps once he was sober, they could talk things out properly.

Suddenly, she heard a noise out in the hallway. She sat up in bed. Perhaps Ulfberth was awake? She listened, and heard footsteps approaching her bedroom door. Uncertain, she reached for the dagger on her nightstand and waited, but released the weapon when she heard a soft, hesitant knock. She rose to open the door, and met Ulfberth's gaze.

"Talia..." he sighed in relief. "I woke up and didn't know where I was... I'm sorry to wake you."

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping," she assured him. "Do you remember what happened at the inn?" she asked gently.

He frowned. "Vaguely," he responded, shaking his head. "I think... Mikael said something about Adrianne... I remember that much. But how did I get here?"

"Saadia came and got me, and I brought you back here to sober up," she explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," he admitted. Talia encouraged him to come in and sit at the small table in the corner of her bedroom. She turned to pour him a cup of water from a nearby pitcher, then sat with him, bringing the pitcher and a second cup to the table.

Ulfberth drained his water almost in one gulp, and thanked her. She refilled his cup, and waited for him to speak. She was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that she was dressed in nothing but a thin silk shift, the supple fabric clinging to her. She hoped the dim candlelight hid the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I've imposed myself onto you," he offered. "I could go get a room at the inn instead... I just... I can't go home yet. Everything reminds me..." he faltered, "reminds me of her..."

Talia shook her head. "You're welcome to stay here. Besides, I'd suggest maybe giving Hulda a day or two and apologizing to her before frequenting The Bannered Mare again. Mikael too, though he probably deserved it," she scoffed.

Ulfberth regarded her with a confused look. "Did I make that much of a fool of myself? It's all a bit hazy, still..."

Talia was sorry to have brought it up. "I'm sure it will be fine, Ulfberth. But you did get a bit carried away, that's all."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't normally drink that much. But after everything that happened... I didn't know what to do with myself. I just wanted to forget. I suppose I went too far..."

"What... what did happen?" Talia gently asked. "I'm asking as a friend. Will you tell me?"

He seemed pensive, then let out a breath. "Of course. I can't keep it to myself forever, after all."

Talia's stomach fluttered with nerves as she waited to hear what he would say. Her hands felt cold as ice, fidgeting in her lap. She poured herself a cup of water to keep her fingers occupied.

"Some things have changed since you were last in Whiterun," he began. "Adrianne and I started fighting more often. We've had disagreements before, but never anything serious. But I think that, lately, I wasn't really listening to her," he admitted. "She wants to do more with her life than work the forge for days on end. Not that it isn't a passion of hers, but she had been saying for a while that she wanted to get more involved in local governance. She's been advising her father for years, but it's not well-known. She told me she was tired of manipulating things in secret, that she wanted to openly participate in improving things for the people of this city."

He toyed with his cup on the tabletop, gathering his thoughts, then continued. "It became... an issue. I suspected that if she tried to rise above her station, people wouldn't take her seriously and would ridicule her. I didn't want that to happen, but she took my protests as meaning that I didn't believe in her. I knew she was capable, of course, but... there are too many people in Skyrim who won't give a woman the same respect as they do a man, or who would resent another non-Nord getting involved in running their city. I didn't want her to have to deal with that kind of prejudice. She thought that I wasn't being supportive and that I was more concerned about my own reputation and with the success of the shop. I think we talked past each other more than anything." He sighed ruefully, "And now she's gone. Back with her father up on Dragonsreach, to do things her way... without me."

Talia felt for him, seeing his dispirited expression. "So, it seems it was more of a misunderstanding than anything, then... Isn't there a chance she would reconsider if you spoke to her and explained?"

He shook his head. "I tried that. Her father wouldn't even let me see her. He said she had told him that she never wanted to speak to me again..." his voice broke in anguish.

She reached over to take his hand, unable to stop herself. She squeezed his fingers in hers, and bit her lip, not knowing what to say. "What will you do...?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know..." he answered softly. "I suppose... if that's what she wants... I'll have to find a way to live without her..."

His expression was so hopeless that Talia's heart broke at the sight of it. Without thinking, she lifted her hand and tenderly caressed his face, as gently and intimately as a lover's touch. Ulfberth looked up into her eyes, clearly surprised at the gesture. Realizing what she had done, Talia pulled her hand away quickly, tucking it into her lap. She felt her face redden suddenly and she lowered her eyes to the ground. She hadn't meant to betray her feelings to him. Divines, how could she let herself slip like that?

"I- I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I shouldn't..."

Ulfberth gazed upon her intently. "Talia..." he softly began, a knowing quality to his inflection.

"I'll get some more water," she volunteered in a rush, and rose to hurry away. Ulfberth caught her by the wrist, holding her in place. She stopped, and dared to meet his eyes. His expression was inscrutable, but then he gently pulled her down to sit upon his lap. She lost herself in the exquisite blue of his eyes, once again reaching her hand to his face tenderly. He lifted a hand to her shoulder, and slowly pulled her in towards him. She closed her eyes, and as their lips met, she felt a surge of desire low in her belly.

Ulfberth tangled his fingers into her hair as he deepened their kiss. Talia savored the feel of his tongue gliding against her own, and she circled her arms around his strong shoulders, powerless to stop herself from holding him close against her. Their lips soon parted and they looked into each other's eyes. She found the intensity of his gaze arousing, and she did not pull back as he reached down to run his hand along her bare thigh. His touch continued up as it met the hem of her shift, his fingers sneaking beneath it to caress her hip. Her breath caught, and she exhaled on a soft moan. It had been too long since a man had touched her this way. She felt her nipples tightening, and knew that the thin silk she wore would do little to conceal them. She found that she didn't care.

Ulfberth dropped his gaze as he brought both his hands down to grasp at her hem. Slowly, painfully slowly to Talia's mind, he pulled her shift up over her head and then dropped it carelessly onto the floor. His eyes swept across her naked body on his lap, drinking in the sight of her, and Talia's heart couldn't decide between nervousness and excitement. He then ran a hand down from her shoulder along her arm, caressing her lightly, before he proceeded to bury his face in the crook of her neck. She gasped at the feel of his mouth caressing her skin, and she ran her fingers through his dark hair in response. His lips wandered down to her chest, and he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Talia cried out softly as he sucked on her sensitive nipple, her nerves alive at the blissful sensation.

Suddenly acutely aware of her own nakedness in stark contrast to Ulfberth's state of dress, she urgently pulled up on his shirt, so as to be on more equal footing. Once his torso was bare, Talia ran a hand admiringly along his muscular chest, lightly caressing her way down to his toned stomach. Taking her hand in his own, Ulfberth pulled her off his lap and stood. He pressed himself up against her, taking her mouth once again in a heated kiss. Talia wrapped her arms around his neck, melting against him as he held her tightly in his arms.

She could feel him growing hard against her through his trousers, the sensation sending a thrill throughout her body. By Y'ffre, how she wanted him. She had wanted him since the first time she had laid eyes on him. Her mind raced, not quite comprehending how they had come to this point, dismissing it as unimportant in the face of her receiving her heart's desire.

Ulfberth released her long enough to grab her hand and bring it down to his waistband. Understanding that he was asking her permission, she eagerly began undoing the laces of his trousers, and pulled them down his hips as soon as they were loose enough. Once he had stepped out of his trousers and breechclout, he reached over to push his chair out of the way and then backed Talia against the wall next to her bedroom door. He pressed her against it, kissing her neck once more and running his hands along her hips. She sighed in longing, acutely aware of his erection firm against her.

Suddenly cupping both his hands around her backside, Ulfberth hoisted her up into the air. Talia gasped, automatically tightening her arms around his shoulders, and hooking one leg over his hip. He pressed her to the wall firmly with his chest, and maneuvered himself into position against her pelvis. She gasped as his erect manhood began to penetrate her, sinking slowly into her depths. He held still against her, pressed into her to the hilt, and she eagerly wrapped her other leg around him, reveling in the feel of him inside her.

Holding onto her firmly with his strong hands, Ulfberth began thrusting into her slowly, the movement accompanied by a low moan. Talia tightened her legs around him, head tilted back in bliss. She hadn't thought this would ever happen, and she had accepted that the only time she would be intimate with Ulfberth was when she dreamed of him at night. But now it was real, his hands truly upon her, his shaft eagerly nestled between her thighs, his mouth caressing her skin. A throaty moan escaped her; it was all more than she could bear.

She whispered his name, urging him on. Ulfberth took her encouragement to heart, increasing his pace as he continued to drive himself into her. His fingers gripped her behind almost painfully, his intensity building with each thrust of his hips. He groaned softly, and again holding himself deep inside her, he began to instead grind against her. Talia gasped, the motion stimulating her most sensitive area in an intensely pleasurable way. Noting her reaction, he continued, moving his hips in a circular motion against her. She cried out, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Suddenly, Ulfberth pulled her away from the wall, still holding her in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down onto it. Climbing up after her, he held her knees apart and knelt between them. Wordlessly, he slid himself back inside her, and pulled her legs up, resting her ankles onto his shoulders. Talia's breath caught as he slipped his hand between her thighs and started stroking her firmly. The stimulation from his persistent thrusting combined with the way his fingers caressed her was making Talia lose her mind with pleasure. She could feel the tightening sensation in her abdomen begin as her ecstasy increased.

She looked at Ulfberth's face and noted his lowered gaze as he watched them coming together again and again. The lust in his eyes spurred on her own, and her moans increased in pitch and frequency as she felt her pleasure continuing to build. Her cries seemed to motivate Ulfberth's efforts, and he hastened his thrusting, the sound of his hips slapping against her filling her ears. He caressed her resolutely, pressing against her erect nub faster and harder. She reached up with both hands to squeeze her own breasts intently. Her moans grew louder in tune with his movements, and soon, she was crying out emphatically as her pleasure finally reached its glorious peak. She arched her back as she gradually came down from her climax, catching her breath.

Ulfberth shifted his hands to grasp at her hips, as he lustily continued to drive himself into her. His movements became more frantic, the moans that accompanied them growing louder and more frequent. She gazed at his face, seeing that his eyes were closed and his brow was knit with passion. He gripped her hips so tightly that she idly wondered whether his fingertips would leave marks upon her skin.

Soon, he let out a broken moan and held himself pushed into her to the hilt as he reached his climax. A moment later, he collapsed onto her, laying himself atop her chest. His breath came in ragged gasps, and she felt his chest heaving against her.

Now that the deed was done, reality hit Talia like a warhammer. She had just had sex with Ulfberth. Her married neighbor, whose wife had only just left him, who was an emotional wreck, who she had been pining over for months. They had given in to their passion without thought to the consequences, but what would become of their relationship now?

She was too worried to say anything, too afraid to move. Her mind raced as she waited for Ulfberth to speak.

Eventually, he raised his face and looked into her eyes. She could not read his expression, and hoped that her panic wasn't evident on her face.

Ulfberth raised a hand and cupped her cheek tenderly. Talia almost sighed with relief; it was certainly preferable to immediate regret.

"Talia..." he spoke, his voice low and husky, "I'm not quite sure how this happened... but I want to thank you, for comforting me. I hope I didn't take things too far."

"No..." she answered, running a hand through his hair, "we both initiated this. I was more than willing..." She sighed, and bit her lip. "But you've been through a lot, and I worry..."

"That I'll regret it?" he asked. He looked down in thought. "I certainly didn't imagine myself sleeping with another woman so soon after... after what happened with Adrianne..." He met her eyes again. "But I appreciate your being there for me, as a friend. And as long as you don't regret what we did, then neither do I."

"I don't," she assured him with a slight smile. "And I'm glad you don't either."

He lifted himself towards her and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Talia savored the gesture; in a way, it was the most intimate moment they had shared that night.

As he pulled his face away, Talia quietly asked, "Will you stay the night?"

In answer, Ulfberth simply lay down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She lay her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes with a content sigh.

* * *

The next morning, Talia awoke to the sensation of Ulfberth's body pressed against hers, his arms heavy around her and his beard tickling her shoulder. She smiled as she remembered the events of the previous night, and she felt a wave of lust spread through her loins as she recalled their passion. She lightly ran her fingertips over his forearm, still in disbelief at the intimacy that they had shared. She couldn't help but feel conflicted about it, given the circumstances, but a part of her was nonetheless giddy to think that she had bedded the man that she had so desired.

Ulfberth shifted next to her, inhaling deeply as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," he murmured sleepily next to her ear. She smiled at the scratchiness in his deep voice, once again feeling a thrill at the circumstances which had led her to wake up next to him.

"Good morning," she echoed, sighing as he tightened his arms around her. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"I did," he answered after a moment of thought. "I don't know whether it was from the exhaustion, or perhaps the ale... but I'd prefer to think that it was the company."

Talia's grin was wide in response to his flirting. She couldn't help but smile like a love-struck idiot as they lay together like this. She rolled over to look at Ulfberth, and her hand rose to lightly trace the planes of his face. She lost herself in his bright, blue eyes, then leaned in to softly press her lips to his. She knew that the situation they had gotten themselves into was complicated, but she almost felt as if as long as they stayed in bed like this, they wouldn't have to go back to reality.

But remaining in bed wasn't a practical option, given that both of them could probably benefit from the use of the washstand and chamber pot. So, Talia sighed and sat up in the bed, stretching her arms above her head. She informed Ulfberth that she needed to freshen up, and that there was a washbasin that he could use in the spare room as well, then told him she would meet him downstairs for breakfast.

Once she had finished her morning ablutions and slipped into a simple gown, she went downstairs to take stock of her pantry and see what she could put together for them to eat. Ulfberth soon joined her, wearing only his trousers and shirt. She was pleased to see that he wasn't fully dressed and ready to head out the door, as she was hoping that they could continue to spend the day together.

It had been a while since Talia had last stayed in Breezehome, so her pantry was almost bare. She laid out some apples, a cheese wedge, and a jug of mead for them to enjoy. They sat at her table, Ulfberth scooting close to her on the bench seat and resting his hand on her thigh lightly before grabbing himself an apple and biting into it. His touch sent a brief shiver of pleasure up her spine, and she found herself grinning. Again.

The domesticity of sitting and sharing a meal together in the morning like this, no matter how simple, struck Talia with nearly as much joy as their lovemaking had. She didn't let herself think about how unlikely it was that they would be able to continue such a relationship; for the moment, she simply let herself enjoy it.

It seemed they had both worked up quite an appetite, as soon the apples and cheese were devoured, and the mead jug stood empty. Ulfberth then stood and took Talia by the hand, leading her to the chairs near the cookfire. Wordlessly, he sat and pulled her down upon his lap. She curled up against him, and he pulled her face in towards his, capturing her mouth in a slow kiss. They sat this way for some time, both leisurely exploring the other's mouth with their lips, their hands lazily wandering over each other's body. Talia felt her desire slowly building, the fire stoked with each swipe of Ulfberth tongue against hers and the feel of his hands caressing her hips and thighs. Before long, they both felt an increased urgency and need for one another. Talia rose, and pulled Ulfberth behind her as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, his hands beginning to unlace her dress as they went.

By the time they fell into bed, they were already undressed, hands grasping at one another desperately. Suddenly, Ulfberth grabbed Talia by the waist and pulled her towards the edge of the bed, pushing her legs apart as he knelt down on the floor in front of her. His hand found its way between her thighs, and his mouth soon followed. Talia gasped as she felt his tongue begin to caress her, her breath catching at the sensation. She moaned, a long, low sound she could not hold back. She threaded her hands into his hair, encouraging him to continue as she held his face against her. As he ran his mouth up and down her cleft, she could feel his beard brushing against her skin, giving her a little thrill; oh, how she loved his beard.

She lifted her calves to rest them on his muscular shoulders, and he grasped her hips with both of his hands, increasing the pressure of his tongue against her. Talia cried out in response, her ecstasy steadily building, her breath coming in quick gasps punctuated by passionate moans.

Just as she was beginning to feel herself climbing towards her peak, Ulfberth suddenly stopped. Talia raised her head to look at him quizzically, but he said nothing, only grabbed her by the waist again to turn her over onto the edge of the bed. He shifted and she felt his stiff manhood brush against her backside, and her desire spiked once more.

Ulfberth pulled her towards him by the hips, then wrapped one hand around his erection to guide it to the entrance of her womanhood. As he slid himself home, they both moaned in tandem, Talia overcome by the feel of him filling her from this new angle. Ulfberth wasted no time and began thrusting within her, holding her steady as he drove himself into her again and again. She grasped at the blankets, clutching them in her fists, feeling her nipples brush against the soft furs as Ulfberth pushed in and out of her vigorously. She could feel his blunt fingernails digging into her skin as he gripped her hips. She grit her teeth, but it was more pleasant than painful; his intensity brought her arousal to new heights, and she ached for his touch to bring her to climax.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Talia reached back to grab Ulfberth's hand and bring it around between her thighs. He reached down and began stroking her with the rhythm of his thrusting, stimulating her erect, sensitive knot with his fingers while his shaft continued filling her. A strangled moan escaped Talia's throat; she was already as near to her peak as she had been when his mouth had been upon her. Ulfberth increased his pace, grunting with each push of his hips, his fingers working in tighter and tighter circles against her. It was more than Talia could bear; with a sharp cry she felt herself spiral out of control, her ecstasy pulsing along with her heartbeat. Spent, she dropped her face onto the bed, Ulfberth continuing to hold onto her as he delivered one more thrust, then another, and finally buried himself inside her as his climax struck him. He then let his torso fall forward to lay atop her, his weight heavy on her back as he lay recovering from his exertion.

Talia could hear Ulfberth's labored breathing in her ear and felt the sweat from his brow as he lay his forehead on her skin. He lifted himself off her to allow her to roll over on the bed. Once she had turned over to face him, he eased himself back onto her, raising one arm to tangle into her dark hair. Talia stroked her hand lightly up and down his back, thoughtful. Once the excitement of their coupling was passed, she couldn't help but wonder at Ulfberth's vehemence during the act. She sensed a desperation about him, and she worried that perhaps he was thinking of Adrianne while they made love. She couldn't bring herself to voice those concerns, afraid that he would confirm her fears. How could he _not_ be thinking of his wife, given that things had so recently ended between them, and so unexpectedly?

As they lay together, Talia lost in thought, she suspected that Ulfberth's mind was racing as well. Still they lay quietly, neither of them speaking. Finally, Talia could no longer endure the silence, and decided to face her fears head on.

"Ulfberth..." she began hesitantly, "what is this? What exactly are we doing?"

He sighed. "I don't know..." he confessed. "Last night... perhaps things just got out of hand. We might have just been lost in the moment. But today... this was intentional. And I'm not certain why..."

Talia frowned. "You said, before, that I comforted you. Is that all this is? Two friends seeking comfort from one another?" She paused, almost fearing to continue. "Because... for me..." she faltered, then took a deep breath before continuing, "I've wanted you since the moment I first met you, Ulfberth. But I knew I couldn't have you, so I was prepared to be nothing more than your friend. But now... now we're laying here together, and I finally have what I wanted... and despite that I'm afraid that I'll never be what she was to you..."

Ulfberth let out a heavy breath, then raised his head to look at her. "Talia... I'm sorry I've put you through this. You deserve better than a sad lout who doesn't know his own feelings."

He rose and took her hand, then encouraged her to lay down properly on the bed. He lay next to her, and took her in his arms, stroking her hair.

"You're more to me than just a friend... but I don't know what that means, exactly. I wish I could sort out my feelings for your sake, but..." he hesitated, "Adrianne is still in my heart. You must know that?"

"I do..." she admitted quietly. "I would be a fool not to realize that you can't forget about her that easily. As much as I don't want to admit it to myself... I know."

There was a sense of finality to that last statement, and neither of them spoke for a time. They continued to cling to one another, and Talia didn't want to leave the comfort of his embrace, despite the fact that she knew things couldn't continue this way between them.

Finally, Ulfberth spoke. "Would you like me to go?" he gently asked.

"No..." she began, "but... I think perhaps you should..." she concluded, forlorn.

"I understand," he told her, kissing her forehead before releasing her and rising from the bed. Talia sat up and watched him as he dressed, then eventually got up to don her own clothing.

Once Ulfberth had collected all his belongings, Talia walked him to her door. Before he left, she pulled him in for a final, warm embrace. They rocked in one another's arms for several long moments before they separated. Ulfberth gazed into her eyes, and took her hands in his before he spoke.

"I need some time to think," he told her. "You've been a good friend to me, and I hope that I haven't ruined the possibility of that continuing. But I have a lot to sort out, so I'll leave you be for now. And once I have a better understanding of my feelings... I'll make sure you know."

Talia nodded sadly, and broke from his gaze to look down at their feet. Ulfberth leaned in, cupping her chin with his hand as he deposited a brief, sweet kiss to her lips. "Until then..." she whispered when they had parted, resting her forehead against his for a moment. Finally, he opened the door and went, seeming to take all of the warmth and joy of the world with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Talia allowed herself the rest of that day to mope, and the next morning prepared herself to set out again. She couldn't stay in Whiterun after everything that had happened, and besides, she had responsibilities as Dragonborn that she couldn't leave aside forever. So, she would continue on her quest to rid Skyrim of the threat of dragons and to aid those in need, and give herself some distance from Ulfberth for a time. She held hope in her heart that they would meet again under happier circumstances, but would not allow herself to believe that things would end up how she wanted them to unless and until they did.

Before leaving the city, there were some things she needed to take care of. First, she made her way to Arcadia's Cauldron; she couldn't run the risk that her liaison with Ulfberth should result in a child, and so she hoped that the alchemist could be held to discretion. She asked Arcadia about a potion that would prevent or negate pregnancy, relieved that the apothecary did not press her for details, despite the slight smile that the woman could not keep from touching her lips.

Leaving Arcadia's Cauldron behind, Talia downed the potion, reminding herself that she should keep more on hand just in case, and made her way towards the city gate. Making sure that there were no prying eyes nearby, she made a brief stop in front of Warmaiden's, only long enough to slip a note beneath the door. She had wanted to let Ulfberth know that she was leaving, but had been careful in writing the note that she did not reveal anything untoward in case it fell into the wrong hands. She had settled on _My journey continues. Until we meet again. Yours, Talia._

With a heavy heart, she headed through the gate, stopping herself from looking back at Warmaiden's as she did.

* * *

After she had taken her leave from the city, Talia kept herself as busy as she could helping people she met across Skyrim. She traveled to small villages and large cities, but always she avoided Whiterun. Even as she kept her distance, she could not keep thoughts of Ulfberth from her mind. Every bearded Nord she encountered reminded her of him, and her mind was filled with visions of him whenever she closed her eyes.

Her heart was heavy, and her smile came seldom; more than once during her travels, when she would stop at an inn for the night and sit nursing a drink, the innkeeper would remark that they sensed a sadness about her, and ask what was the matter. She did not appreciate the prying, and brushed off the questions, trying to will herself not to let her melancholy show.

Over time, she did begin to find it easier to go on with her business without dwelling overmuch on her situation with Ulfberth. When she visited the city of Windhelm for the first time, she found ample distraction to keep her mind occupied. She felt for the plight of the Dunmer in the Gray Quarter, victims of discrimination from the Nord population of the city, and she desperately wanted to find a way to help them. In addition, she soon learned that there was a murderer known simply as The Butcher who was targeting young women in the city, and had already killed several victims. Horrified, Talia wasted no time in getting involved; if she could prevent the death of even one innocent by offering her assistance, she would do so without a moment's hesitation.

And so, she gathered evidence, spoke to witnesses, and searched for clues, until The Butcher's true identity was revealed to be that of Calixto Corrium, a merchant and owner of the local curiosity shop. It was a grim, bloody ordeal, but once he'd been incarcerated Talia felt relief and satisfaction to know that no one else would need fall victim to The Butcher's foul necromancy.

After the murders were solved, Talia was surprised to learn that the manor house Hjerim, former residence of one of the victims, and Calixto's hideout where he had practiced his dark deeds, was for sale. She imagined that many of the local residents would hesitate to live in a house where their fellow townsfolk had been murdered and mutilated, but Talia was intrigued. Grim though the idea was, she had long been considering purchasing herself a second home, and now that she was effectively avoiding Whiterun, perhaps owning a house in Windhelm would be useful to her. After all, there were many more people here for her to help, not the least of which were her dark elf cousins in the Gray Quarter. She decided to make inquiries into the property.

* * *

Once the grisly evidence of The Butcher's crimes had been cleaned away and furniture had been moved into the house, Hjerim was actually quite a nice place to live. It was spacious, with two large floors and multiple rooms, and was much more luxurious than her cozy Breezehome. Of course, she did have a soft spot for her small house in Whiterun, but given that she was actively staying away from it for the time being, she was quite satisfied with her purchase of Hjerim.

With her new home as her base of operations, Talia did her best to help the citizens of Windhelm in whatever way she could. In one such instance, she decided to venture into the draugr-filled Forsaken Cave west of the city on behalf of Nurelion, an elderly Altmer alchemist. Owner of the alchemy shop The White Phial, the old man was dying and wished for Talia to retrieve the legendary magical vessel for which his shop was named. However, when she successfully returned with the Phial, Nurelion greeted her with scorn, as the object was cracked and unusable. The old man's assistant, an Imperial by the name of Quintus Navale, assured her that his master's illness was making him temperamental, and offered her a suitable sum as reward for her efforts. Talia thanked the man, explaining that she understood his master's disappointment and did not take offense at his dissatisfaction.

As she left The White Phial to make her way home, she was suddenly approached by a courier bearing a letter for her. Curious, she waited until she had returned to Hjerim before opening it. Sitting at her kitchen table, she unfolded the letter and began to read:  
  


_Dearest Talia,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. When we last spoke, I told you that I needed to think things over and would inform you once I had a better grasp of my feelings for you, for Adrianne, and about everything that has happened between us._

_I'm not certain how to tell you this, but after you left, Adrianne approached me. She told me that she regretted the way things had ended between us, and that she had thought about her choices and realized that she had overreacted. She asked if we could make a fresh start of things, telling me that she wanted to come back to me._

_I couldn't do other than take her back. I hope you can understand. She is my wife, and when she left, it nearly destroyed me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't conflicted about what happened between you and me in the face of this, but I stand by what I told you before. I don't regret what we did. Adrianne doesn't know, and I have no intention of telling her. As far as I'm concerned, it happened while she and I were separated, and so it can remain between you and me._

_I still care for you, and consider you a close friend. I hope that we can find a way to maintain our friendship in spite of everything; I would hate to lose you._

_I'm so sorry._

_-Ulfberth_

Talia dropped the letter to the ground, her fingers as numb as her heart. Her stomach sank as she reviewed the letter's words in her mind. She felt like an idiot; of course Ulfberth would go back to his wife at the first opportunity. How could she have even entertained the hope that she could have a real relationship with him?

She closed her eyes as tears began to escape them. How could she have let herself fall for him? She should have known that things would end poorly. And _why_ had she slept with him? It had only made his rejection more painful; she had tasted the joy of having him, and now she would have to live with the knowledge that she would never know the comfort of his presence in that way again.

Talia lay her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the tabletop. Was she destined to be alone forever? Should she just find happiness in being a hero to the people? Of course, she found immense satisfaction in serving others in whatever way she could, but she had to admit that she also yearned for love. And brokenhearted as she was now, she didn't think she could manage to continue with her pursuits as Dragonborn. She needed time, and she would allow herself to take it.

* * *

For several days, Talia remained at Hjerim, seeing no one, and spending more time in bed than was healthy. She allowed herself to dwell on her predicament, grieving for the loss of the happiness that Ulfberth had brought to her life. She pondered on whether she could maintain a friendship with him, uncertain that the hurt she was feeling would ever fade completely. But would it be more painful to never see him again?

When at last she decided that she had had enough of her self-pity, she rose and inspected her reflection in a looking glass. She looked ghastly; her eyes rimmed red from weeping with dark circles beneath them. She cleaned herself up and got dressed, then made herself a meal. She chewed mechanically, tasting nothing but the bitterness in her heart, then donned her armor. She would leave the house today. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it was the first step to moving on, so she would take it.

Surprisingly, as she was about to open the door, she heard a knock coming from the other side. Puzzled, she opened it and saw Quintus Navale.

"Talia," he greeted with a friendly smile. "My apologies for disturbing you at home. I wonder if I might speak to you a moment?"

"Of course," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about the Phial," he began. "I believe that, with your help, I may be able to repair it."

He went on to explain that there were certain alchemical ingredients he would need, and hoped that she may be able to retrieve them for him. His eyes were full of concern as he told her that his master Nurelion was still hanging on, but was near the end of his life, and Quintus wanted nothing more that to grant the old man his greatest wish before his death.

In the face of such kindness and compassion, Talia could not refuse the man's request. Quintus' smile lit up his face as she agreed to undertake the task. He thanked her profusely, then went about giving her all the details she would need to find the required ingredients.

Now equipped with a purpose to work towards, Talia made her travel preparations, then set off in search of what would be needed to repair the White Phial.

* * *

Once she was in possession of some unmelting snow, mammoth tusk powder, and a Forsworn heart, Talia made her way back to Windhelm. Her journey had taken her back to the Throat of the World, and its proximity to Whiterun had made her wistful. Of course, she had continued to dwell on her heartbreak during her travels, but being near the city where Ulfberth and Adrianne were blissfully living their life together made her thoughts even more somber. She had attempted to keep her focus on her mission, but her melancholy would not seem to leave her. If dedicating herself to a quest didn't make her forget her pain, what would?

Pondering this, she returned to Quintus at the alchemy shop. His eyes widened with eagerness as he saw her enter, and he asked if she had succeeded in retrieving the ingredients he had requested. She affirmed that she had, and he smiled, bidding her to follow him to his work table. She did so, and waited nearby, watching as he began repairing the White Phial.

Quintus focused on his task, but took the time to briefly explain what he was doing as he worked. Talia hadn't tried her hand at alchemy herself, but she did find it fascinating to see the art in practice. When finally the job was done, Quintus held the White Phial reverently in his hand, the vessel whole once again. Grinning at her, he hurriedly made his way up to stairs to his master's bedside, Talia following in his wake.

She watched from a respectful distance as Quintus knelt next to Nurelion, gently shaking the high elf's shoulder to wake him.

"Master Nurelion," he encouraged him, "Look! I've repaired the White Phial!"

Nurelion slowly opened his eyes, and reached a shaking hand towards the vessel. His fingers caressed it gently, and his cracking voice wheezed out a single word; _Marvelous..._

With that, the old alchemist lay back and closed his eyes, the life gone from him.

Quintus bowed his head and remained kneeling by his master's bedside for a moment, then sighed and stood.

Talia approached him and lay a hand to his shoulder. "I'm very sorry..." she began, but the Imperial shook his head.

"There's no need to be," he reassured her. "My master died happy, having seen his life's work completed." He turned to face her, tears gleaming in his eyes. "I cannot thank you enough. It's because of you that I could give him this final gift."

He looked down at the Phial in his hands and sighed. "This was Master Nurelion's obsession... but now that he's gone... I don't think I can bear to keep it as a reminder." He handed the vessel to Talia, clasping her hands around it with his own.

"I'd like you to have it," he told her fervently. "If its magic can help keep you healthy during your travels, I would be most happy to know that it is serving such a purpose."

Talia didn't know what to say. She was touched by the sentiment, and was truly pleased to have brought happiness to Nurelion before his death, and the gratitude she witnessed from the old man's apprentice was thanks enough for her. She told Quintus as much, but he insisted she keep the Phial. Finally, she accepted, and the smile he returned was one of utter sincerity.

* * *

In an attempt to drive away her ever-present despair, Talia decided to leave Windhelm for a time and soon made her way to the city of Riften, hoping to find others whose problems she could help solve. Given that she was a steadfast believer in the virtue of compassion, Talia sought out the Temple of Mara to pay her respects, and somehow found herself roped into aiding one of the priestesses with spreading the goddess' blessing of love across Skyrim. The irony was not lost on Talia at sending the heartbroken Dragonborn to bring couples together and help them find love. She would have laughed if it weren't all so sad.

As she journeyed spreading the word of Mara, and seeing the happiness that she was bringing to those she helped, it occurred to her that perhaps in order to quell her despair she should allow herself to seek love from someone else. After all, Ulfberth War-Bear was hardly the only man in Skyrim. He had chosen his wife, and there was nothing to be done about it. Perhaps it was time she moved on.

And so as she returned to the temple in Riften and received the goddess' blessing herself, Talia was thoughtful when the priestess offered her an amulet of Mara. To Talia's understanding, to wear such an amulet was to announce that one was seeking marriage. Perhaps this was a sign from the goddess as to what she should do. She donned the amulet, but kept it tucked into her armor for the time being. She needed to give this new idea some thought before committing to a course of action.

Once she had completed her business in Riften, Talia made her way back to Windhelm, wanting to spend some time at home in quiet reflection. As she strode through the marketplace on her way to Hjerim, she noted Quintus Navale standing outside The White Phial, locking the door to the shop behind him. He turned at her approach and waved her over.

"Good evening Talia!" he greeted with a smile. "I haven't seen you around in some time. Have you just returned to the city?"

"I have," she confirmed with a nod. "I was in Riften for a time, and have only just arrived."

"I see," he noted. "Well, I was closing for the night and was heading to Candlehearth Hall for a drink. Would you care to join me?"

Talia considered. She was tired, but could probably use a drink and some company. She nodded.

"Let me just stop at home for a moment. I'll get changed and meet you there."

Quintus grinned and told her he'd be waiting for her at the inn. Talia made her way to Hjerim and took the time to remove her armor and put down her gear. She changed her clothes and cleaned herself up, the simple routine helping her feel refreshed and ready for an evening of relaxation.

She then headed over to Candlehearth Hall and found Quintus in the second-floor common room, seated at a small corner table with two mugs in front of him. She went over to join him, and he pushed one of the drinks over to her.

"I thought I'd get a head start and order something for us. You look like you could use a drink," he observed with a sympathetic smile.

"I certainly could," she confirmed, raising her mug towards him in thanks. She downed half the mead in one swig, and set it down onto the tabletop again with a content sigh.

"I can see that," he laughed, an amused twinkle in his eye. "A toast - to the Dragonborn," he intoned, lifting his mug, "the hero of Windhelm!", then took a swig of his drink.

Talia groaned, embarrassed. She covered her face with her hand and laughed. "I'm not so sure about that," she sighed. "I just try to help people. Plus it's hard to feel like a hero when you can barely keep your own life together..." she found herself admitting softly.

Quintus regarded her kindly. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Not at all," she replied with a chuckle. "It's not important," she deflected with a shake of her head.

"Suit yourself. But I'd be only too happy to listen," he told her gently.

She smiled at the offer. "Thank you," she expressed sincerely, but decided to instead change the subject. "How have you been faring with the shop since Nurelion's passing?" she asked.

"Well, I had already taken over almost all of the daily tasks of running things since he first became ill, so not much has changed, really." He became pensive, a sad look in his eye. "Of course, it's strange, him being gone. I wasn't just caring for the shop; I was caring for him too. So, it seems a bit... quiet, now."

"I can understand that," Talia answered sympathetically.

"What about you?" Quintus asked. "I'm curious whether you've found having the White Phial helpful on your adventures."

"Of course," she confirmed. "I'm unfortunately often in need of healing in a pinch so I'm only too happy to have it at my side. It makes me feel safer," she offered graciously.

Quintus' answering grin was full of pride. "I'm glad to hear it. That's all I could have wanted."

A moment of silence fell between them as they sipped their drinks. She noted Quintus' gaze as it flicked to her neckline, then back to her eyes... and then back down in surprise. Was... was he staring at her chest?

"Is that an amulet of Mara?" he asked, a strange note to his voice.

Of course. She had forgotten she was wearing the amulet. She nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "I was helping a priestess at the Temple of Mara in Riften and she gave it to me."

"I see..." he answered. He hesitated, then continued. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but in Skyrim, the amulet of Mara is worn to indicate one is open to a potential marriage partner. Are you... perhaps, seeking a husband?"

Talia held his gaze, unsure how to respond. He seemed apprehensive as he waited for her reply. Finally, she admitted, "Yes... I suppose I am."

She saw Quintus' eyes light up at her answer. She suspected she knew why. "Quintus, are you... interested in me? In that way?"

He looked down sheepishly, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. She thought she detected a faint blush to his cheeks. "Well... I must admit that I asked you to have a drink with me tonight because I hoped we could get to know each other better." He toyed with the handle of his mug, then dared to look up and meet her gaze.

Talia couldn't help the half-smile that touched her lips. She had been so distraught over Ulfberth that she had completely missed the fact that Quintus seemed to have feelings for her. True, he hadn't said anything before now to indicate his attraction, but he had always been kind and warm towards her. She had simply imagined he was like that with everyone.

"If..." he took a deep breath, steeling himself before continuing, "if it's marriage you seek, then... Talia, I would be honored if you would consider choosing me as your husband."

"Quintus, I..." she began, not knowing what to say. "I admit this is coming as quite a surprise. I'd like to think upon it, if I may."

"Of course," he answered vehemently. "I wouldn't dream of rushing you into anything. Just... know that I await your response... and that if your answer is yes... I will be the happiest man in Skyrim."

Talia blushed. This was all so sudden. She had only just begun to consider opening her heart to someone else, and already she had received a marriage proposal. She couldn't help but smile, and her heart was filled with warmth for the first time in weeks.

"Thank you," she finally replied. "I think perhaps I should go home and get some rest."

"Of course, don't let me keep you. Although... perhaps you would allow me to walk you home?" The timid offer was so endearing that Talia couldn't help but accept.

They quickly finished their drinks and rose from the table. As they left the inn and began walking towards Hjerim, Quintus shyly reached over to twine his fingers with Talia's. She smiled in response, but said nothing. They walked in silence, both seemingly lost for words. Once they reached her door, they stood for a moment in front of it before Quintus took a deep breath and spoke.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight, Talia." His eyes were downcast, and he seemed too abashed to meet her gaze. Finally, he looked at her and continued. "I will be eagerly awaiting your answer... But take all the time you need, of course!" he quickly corrected, his face flushed.

Talia held back her laughter; the way he was so flustered was quite adorable. She squeezed his hand, and earnestly offered, "Good night, Quintus."

"Good night, Talia," he replied softly. She nodded once more, then made her way inside. Once she had shut the door, she stood leaning against it for several long moments. Well, she thought, what an interesting evening that had turned out to be. She was unsure what to make of this turn of events. One thing was certain, though; she would have plenty to think about over the next few days.

* * *

Indeed, Talia's thoughts were a maelstrom of confusion after that. She lay in bed that night, pondering her prospects. Briefly, she allowed herself to think about Ulfberth. She was torturing herself, she knew, but like poking at a sore tooth, she couldn't help but assess her feelings for him after everything that had happened.

She pictured his beautiful eyes, and thought of his strong hands caressing her body. A rush of desire swept over her and settled low in her belly. She remembered the intimacy they had shared, both of them knowing it had been wrong, but neither of them caring in the moment.

As she recalled the feeling of having him snug inside her, her hand reached down almost of its own volition and came to rest between her thighs. She stroked herself as she imagined Ulfberth making love to her, arching her back in response to her own touch. She was almost startled at her wetness, and took advantage of the lubrication to help herself along. She urgently pressed and circled the nub at the apex of her womanhood, moaning as her pleasure was building. She remembered Ulfberth's mouth caressing her there, and the way his beard had tickled her sensitive skin. Before she knew it, she had reached her climax, her ecstasy blooming within her suddenly as she let out a sharp cry.

As her bliss faded, she was left with a hollowness in her heart. She sighed heavily. She couldn't continue to dwell on a man she could not have. She needed to accept that he was happy with Adrianne, and allow herself to find happiness of her own.

Rolling onto her side, she shifted her mind to thoughts of Quintus. He was clearly infatuated with her. But how did she feel about him? Since meeting him, she had always enjoyed his company and found him to be a kindhearted and good man. She herself valued such traits... but was that enough? She had never thought of him in a romantic context before now. She wasn't sure that they had even known each other well enough for her to have considered him a friend rather than an acquaintance.

Maybe she should take the time to get to know him before considering his proposal? Perhaps, if she was serious about getting married, she should not limit her options quite yet? Then again, she felt determined to find a way to forget about Ulfberth. Rushing into a marriage might not be wise, but what else was she to do? She couldn't keep living with the anguish in her heart from Ulfberth's rejection.

She knew that it would be difficult to forget about him completely. There was so much to remind her of him. She briefly considered whether she should seek out a Nord husband instead, someone more like Ulfberth, but quickly rejected the notion. She knew her feelings for him were too deep for her to so easily replace him with another man who superficially resembled him. In that, at least, Quintus was likely a better choice. At least an Imperial like him would not remind her of the man who had broken her heart.

Perhaps she could learn to love Quintus. She respected him, she liked him... but she admitted there wasn't the same spark between them that she had felt immediately upon meeting Ulfberth. Perhaps she could live without that, if she tried. Talia closed her eyes, and fell asleep without having come to a decision.

* * *

The days seemed to blur as Talia continued to wonder what she should do. She felt that she was almost in a worse slump now than she had been before, when all she had been thinking of was Ulfberth and her pain. Part of her knew that she needed to leave her feelings for him behind, for her own sake. In fact, it was beginning to feel critical that she do so; if she could not forget him, how could she move on with her life?

She felt a growing determination to do whatever it took to reign herself back into a semblance of normalcy. She desperately wanted her pain and misery to stop; she couldn't live with it anymore. She had made mistakes, but it was time to leave them in the past. It was time to think about her future.

She had been pacing back and forth in her bedroom for hours, pondering since she had awoken before dawn, unable to sleep. Finally, she stopped, resolute. She was decided. She would marry Quintus.

She felt anxious and giddy all at once. Not knowing what to do with herself, she decided to immediately go to The White Phial and tell him, before she could change her mind. Her feet brought her to his door, but she hesitated with her fist inches away from it. Shaking herself out of her doubt, she knocked briskly and waited, her stomach in knots.

The shop was not yet open for the day, so she heard Quintus fitting the key to the lock before the door opened. He stood looking at her, apparently surprised to see her so early in the morning.

"Talia," he remarked in reaction, sounding pleased to find her at his door.

"Quintus," she began, her nerves frayed, and a quiver in her voice. "I came to say... I wanted to tell you..."

He waited, concern in his eyes. "What is it?" he asked gently, his voice hopeful.

Talia steeled herself. There was no going back. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," she finished in a rush of breath.

The expression in Quintus' eyes changed from hope, to bewilderment, to pure joy in the span of a moment. He rushed towards her to envelop her in his arms. She returned his embrace, idly thinking how strange it was that she was only now hugging her husband-to-be after having accepted his proposal.

"Oh, Talia..." he murmured into her hair, his voice full of emotion. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "You can't know how happy you've just made me. I promise that I'll do all I can to be deserving of you."

His eyes were shining with tears as he leaned in to kiss her. His touch was gentle and loving, and Talia felt... nothing.

Her stomach sank at the realization. But her determination remained. Quintus would love her, and in time, she would grow to love him. She would.

* * *

It seemed that weddings were a quickly done affair in Skyrim; within a few days, the ceremony was set to begin. That evening, Talia stood in her bedroom, deciding what she would wear. She spent most of her time in armor, but this was her wedding, so she pulled out her best gown, and dug out some jewelry to wear with it. When she was finished dressing, she inspected herself in the mirror.

The dress suited her well, and the jewelry sparkled upon her fingers and at her throat. Quintus would be pleased, she thought absently. She met her reflection's eyes, and sighed; she hoped that her doubts would not show as plainly to her groom as they did to herself. She felt a brief moment of self-pity, that she would be meeting a man other than Ulfberth at the altar.

The moment passed, and she squared her shoulders, seeing her determination in her reflection's eyes. She was ready.

She and Quintus had elected to be wed in Windhelm instead of at the Temple of Mara in Riften. The priest Maramal had made the journey to come and conduct the ceremony at Hjerim, and Talia knew that everyone was at this moment waiting for her on the first floor.

She tentatively made her way down the stairs, noting Quintus standing with his hat in his hands, intently watching her descent. His eyes were positively glowing with happiness. She spared him a small smile as she took her place beside him, in front of Maramal. A few guests had shown up to witness the wedding, mostly grateful people who Talia had helped that were only too happy to show support for her in return.

Maramal smiled at them, and began the ceremony. "It was Mara who first gave birth to all of creation and pledged to watch over us as her children," he clearly intoned. "It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn that a life served alone is no life at all."

 _No life at all_. The words echoed in Talia's mind. She did not wish to be alone; that was why she was doing this.

She turned her attention back to the priest, who now faced Quintus and was asking, "Do you agree to be bound together, in love, and forever?"

"I do. Now and forever," Quintus earnestly replied, his eyes shining as he gazed at his bride lovingly.

Smiling, the priest turned to ask her the same question.

For a split second, Talia hesitated. Thoughts flashed through her mind; she imagined calling the wedding off, admitting to Quintus that she was in love with another man. The words were on the edge of her lips, but instead she heard herself say, "I do. Now and forever."

Maramal continued with "Under the authority of Mara, the Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed." His words were a faint buzz in Talia's ears, as he handed them a pair of rings. Talia's hand shook as Quintus slipped the ring onto her finger, then held her hand clasped in his with a broad grin on his face.

The ceremony now over, Quintus pulled her into his arms and kissed her eagerly. She responded mechanically, her mind a complete blank. The guests rose to congratulate them, noting that the bride seemed overwhelmed in her joy. She nodded absently and agreed.

The guests soon filed out, wanting to leave the newlyweds to themselves, and Maramal joined them in his exit after offering his final heartfelt wishes to them both.

Talia now found herself alone with Quintus. With her husband.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I can't believe it," he whispered, "Just like that, we're married." His smile was almost wide enough to split his face in two. "I'm so happy, my love. How are you feeling?" he asked, perhaps noticing her lack of a joyful response.

"I... I think I'm a little bit overwhelmed," she admitted, arranging her features into a smile. "Everything happened so quickly... It doesn't seem real, somehow."

"I understand," he assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's almost like a dream..." he remarked with a faraway look in his eyes.

Quintus gently placed a kiss onto her forehead, then quietly prompted, "So... should we, perhaps, retire for the night? As husband and wife?"

Talia felt numb. Of course. It was only natural that they should consummate their marriage now that the ceremony was over. Not trusting herself to speak, she instead took her husband's hand and led him up the stairs to her bedroom.

She felt her stomach sink as she lay eyes on the bed. Quintus gently turned her towards him, and kissed her tenderly. He ran his hands up and down her back, then grasped the laces of her gown and slowly began to pull them loose. Her eyes closed, Talia allowed her instincts to take over as she reciprocated, beginning to unfasten her husband's trousers.

Soon, they were lying naked together on the bed. She could see the love in Quintus' eyes as he gazed at her. He proved himself to be a gentle and considerate lover, in tune to her responses. Talia kept her eyes closed, only focused on what her body was feeling as they made love. She couldn't help but compare Quintus to Ulfberth, the latter notably more assertive and vigorous when it came to sex. But she could appreciate how loving and attentive her new husband was being to her needs. The inadvertent comparison led her to imagining that it was Ulfberth she was with, and the thought awoke her lust in short order. Soon, she was squirming and crying out as she climaxed under Quintus' diligent attentions.

His pleasure soon followed hers, and he lay atop her, panting and spent. She absently ran a hand along his back, and he took a moment to gently kiss her shoulder. He then shifted on the bed to lay by her side and wrap his arms around her. Facing the wall, Talia felt a single tear trickled down her cheek, and was grateful that Quintus could not see it. He was such a good man, and he clearly loved her very much. She wanted to be able to return his love; truly, she did. She just worried at the low feeling of dread that warned her that she may have made a terrible mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite her uncertainties on her wedding night, in the coming days Talia did her best to be a good wife to Quintus and to honor their marriage. It wasn't as if she wasn't fond of him, after all, and it had been her choice to take this route with her life. She would make the most of it, she decided, for his sake and her own.

Her husband spent his days at The White Phial, having elected to keep the shop open even after moving into Talia's house. For her part, Talia decided to finally attempt to tackle a problem she had been bothered by since she first came to Windhelm; the plight of the dark elf population in the Gray Quarter. As an elf herself, her heart ached to see her cousins living in squalor and treated as lesser citizens of the city. There must be something in her power as Dragonborn that she could do to help.

And so, she made her way into the slums, asking everyone she met there about their situation. She learned that it was because of the Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak, that the Dunmer found themselves segregated to the Gray Quarter in the first place, and that Ulfric had done little to improve their situation since. It smacked of racism to Talia, and she could not abide such disgusting actions from the city's leader.

She was aware that the Jarl was at the head of the Stormcloak rebellion, and that Skyrim's current civil war was his doing. In truth, she had been approached by both sides and encouraged to join their ranks, her abilities as Dragonborn surely seeming like a valuable asset in the conflict, but so far, she had chosen to remain neutral. She hadn't felt that it was her fight and was loathe to get involved, but in the face of the Stormcloaks' intolerance towards the members of other races living in their homeland, she was becoming more inclined to pick a side. What she had witnessed while living in Windhelm was only nudging her further towards support of the Imperial forces.

The Dunmer she spoke to also told her of Brunwulf Free-Winter, and how he had offered them his support. She had spoken to the former soldier herself on a few occasions, and knew that he did not share Ulfric's antipathy towards outsiders in Windhelm. Perhaps she could speak to him again and see if, with her aid, the two of them might find a way to help the residents of the Gray Quarter.

As she made her way back into the Stone Quarter, she noted a group of Nords excitedly speaking near the entrance to the city. She approached out of curiosity. "What news?" she asked.

They turned towards her, some of them scoffing at the sight of an elf, but one man deigned to answer her question regardless. "Jarl Ulfric had sent his axe to Whiterun, and we've just heard that Balgruuf has returned it."

Blinking, Talia asked the significance of such a response. Clearly the Nords thought this a noteworthy event, but she could not fathom why.

Another man rolled his eyes before answering, "It means, _elf_ , that Balgruuf has chosen to support the Empire instead of the Stormcloaks. Surely Jarl Ulfric won't stand for such an insult. We go to war with Whiterun," the man finished with an eager smile.

The blood drained from Talia's face at his words. Absently, she thanked the men, though if she had had the presence of mind to ponder their lack of manners, she may have decided to teach them a lesson instead. But now was not the time for that.

She set off at a run until she reached The White Phial and hastily entered the shop. Quintus looked up and smiled at the sight of her. "What a pleasant surprise, my love," her husband began, but she did not let him finish.

"Quintus," she told him urgently, "I've just learned that the Stormcloak army is preparing to attack Whiterun."

He seemed stunned at the news. She knew he was from Cyrodiil originally, and had only relocated to Windhelm in order to study under Nurelion. She had wondered how he felt about living in the heart of the Stormcloak rebellion, given that his homeland was in the Imperial Province.

"What will you do?" he asked her, concerned.

"I must go and help defend the city," she stated. "Though I was not eager to get involved in this war, I've now realized that as an outsider to Skyrim myself, the Stormcloaks are my enemy."

He nodded, a grim set to his mouth. "Please be careful," he urged her.

"I will," she assured him, and took a moment to give him a brief kiss goodbye. "I don't know when I'll be able to return... The Stormcloaks may not welcome me back to Windhelm after they learn of my supporting the Empire's cause."

He looked down in disappointment. "I understand," he sighed, then raised his eyes again to meet her gaze. "I knew I was marrying the Dragonborn and that you have certain obligations as such. Do as you must, my love. Just... return to me when you can."

She nodded, and squeezed his hand before turning to go.

* * *

As soon as Talia had retrieved her gear and some provisions from Hjerim, she made her way out of the city, stopping at the stables to rent a horse for the journey. She normally preferred to travel by foot, but time was of the essence, and she didn't have a moment to lose.

As her horse galloped along the road, it occurred to her for the first time that she was preparing to return to Whiterun after having so steadfastly avoided the city. She may have to face Ulfberth again after all this time. Ultimately, she knew that her personal problems weren't important in the face of the Stormcloak attack, but she couldn't help but ponder what might happen. She even admitted to herself that her first thought when she had learned of Ulfric's intent had been that if Whiterun was caught in the fray, it would mean that Ulfberth might be in danger. There were many whose sake she should fight for, but he had been the first to come to mind. Perhaps she wasn't doing so well at forgetting him after all.

She pushed herself and her horse perhaps more than she should have, but every moment wasted increased her anxiety about the impending attack. By the time she made it to Whiterun, her poor horse was nearly run ragged. She truly regretted having had to mistreat the animal, and made sure that the handlers at the stable would properly see to its care. She fondly patted the beast's rump and thanked it for bringing her to the city so swiftly.

Walking through the city gates, her eyes found Warmaiden's out of habit, relieved to see that Adrianne was not out at her forge. Talia was not prepared to face the woman again, and hoped she could continue avoiding her while in Whiterun.

She hurriedly made her way to Dragonsreach, and found Jarl Balgruuf sitting on the dais at the back of the hall. She approached, and only took the time to greet him hurriedly before explaining that she had just come from Windhelm after hearing of an imminent Stormcloak attack on the city.

"Yes," Balgruuf reflected to himself, "that was what I expected from Ulfric." He returned his gaze to her and nodded. "Do not worry yourself; I anticipated this turn of events and have summoned aid from General Tullius. A force of Imperial Legionnaires is on its way as we speak."

Talia sighed in relief. The Jarl regarded her with curiosity before asking, "I was under the impression that you were not involving yourself in the war, yet you made haste to warn me of this attack. Can I count on you to fight alongside us, Dragonborn?"

"Yes," Talia answered, nodding resolutely. "The time for neutrality has passed. Whiterun has been a home to me since I first came here. And now, having made a second home in Windhelm, I've seen firsthand how Ulfric Stormcloak treats the elves living in his city. The Dunmer populace is segregated to the slums, eking out a meager existence in poverty and treated as second-class citizens. Not to mention that the Argonian residents aren't even allowed inside the city walls..." She shook her head and sighed. "I cannot continue to sit idly by while good people are treated in such a way."

"That is truly appalling," Balgruuf agreed. "In any case, I am glad that you have chosen to join us. Surely having the Dragonborn amongst our forces will ensure our victory."

"I hope so, my Jarl," she sincerely responded.

* * *

Talia was thankful that the Jarl had been forewarned of the attack before her arrival, as by the time the Imperial Legionnaires had made it to the city, the Stormcloak forces were already visible on the horizon. Talia's keen eyesight could dimly make out several catapults being rolled ahead of the army. Luckily, Whiterun had catapults of its own, but she feared for the citizens within the city if the enemy's siege engines were implemented during the battle.

She joined the Imperial force's commander, Legate Rikke, as the Nord woman assigned the troops to their places. Talia volunteered to join the archers up on the walls, given that she favored the bow first and foremost. If she was honest with herself, she knew that not one of these Legionnaires was likely to be her equal with the weapon.

As the Stormcloaks approached bow range, she waited impatiently for the signal to fire, an arrow knocked and her fingers twitching to draw back her bow string. The enemy marched nearer, nearer, while Talia held her bow steadily at the ready, her target already chosen, waiting.

"Loose!" came Rikke's order, and Talia drew back then released her bow string in one fluid motion. Her arrow found its way square into the face of a Stormcloak soldier whose half-helm had left him vulnerable to her peerless aim. Another arrow was knocked and fired quick as thought, and another Stormcloak fell to the ground, victim to her skill. She continued firing as swiftly as she could manage, only barely registering the astonished oath of the Imperial archer at her side as he observed her considerable expertise with her weapon.

Focused on the battle, Talia lost all sense of time, until she noticed that the Stormcloak forces had made it passed the city's barricades and were now launching an assault at the drawbridge. She was not in an advantageous position to continue with her bow, so she quickly made her way down to join the troops at the bridge, drawing her sword as she took her position. A head-to-head assault like this was not what she preferred, given that she normally stuck to the shadows to take her enemy unawares, but she had little choice here. She was confident in her ability as a swordwoman, though the bow was admittedly her primary weapon.

She had another trick up her sleeve as well. Positioning herself in front of an advancing cluster of Stormcloaks, she stood her ground, her sword lowered. She vaguely heard her fellow soldiers calling out to her, asking if she was mad, and attempting to come to her aid. She lifted a hand to signal that they stand down.

As the enemy prepared to run her through, she took a deep breath and shouted " _Fus Ro DAH!_ " The Shout echoed preternaturally through the air as a forceful wave of solid power sent the Stormcloaks flying back. They tumbled to the ground, scattered ten to fifteen feet back from their initial position, their groans filling the air as they vainly tried to regain their feet. Her allies rushed in to dispatch the fallen enemy, taking full advantage of the opportunity she had given them.

The battle continued, Talia making use of both her blade and her voice at every opportunity. When at last, she looked for her next victim without finding one, she became aware of the cheers beginning to rise from the defenders. She stood and looked around, trying to catch her breath. Legate Rikke gathered up the troops, yelling out their victory with a broad grin on her blood-spattered face.

She soon saw Jarl Balgruuf approaching, and he stood before the troops offering his congratulations and heartfelt thanks. The soldiers cheered at his words, raising their weapons in the air. Talia allowed herself a small smile. They had done it. Whiterun was safe.

* * *

She joined the leaders at Dragonsreach in the aftermath of the battle, wanting to know the extent of the damage to the city. Legate Rikke informed the Jarl of the losses their side has sustained, Legionnaires and Whiterun soldiers both.

"Were any civilians killed?" Talia asked anxiously.

The Jarl nodded sadly and sighed. "One, unfortunately. Severio Pelagia's home was destroyed by catapult fire. He was inside at the time... "

Talia was saddened to hear of the man's death. She knew he had been a soldier once, and had become a farmer in order to get away from a life of war. But war had nonetheless followed him, and he had lost his life because of it. She felt for his lover, Nimriel, a fellow Bosmer, who would now find herself alone. She would need to remember to visit the woman and offer her condolences.

"Several more buildings sustained damaged as well," Balgruuf reported to the assembled. "Repairs will need to be undertaken once we can spare the labor and materials."

Talia was grateful that there hadn't been more lives lost, and that the city remained largely intact. Perhaps she would remain in Whiterun long enough to help with the rebuilding efforts. After all, she couldn't return to Windhelm now, so she may as well make herself useful while she was here.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Talia could not wait to go home and get some sleep. It was late, and she was bone-tired after the battle and didn't know how much longer she could stay on her feet. She took the path through the marketplace to return to Breezehome, so that she would not need walk by Warmaiden's to get there. If she was going to stay in Whiterun for a while, she should probably do her best to avoid any awkward interactions with her neighbors.

She made it to her house without incident, and dragged herself to her bedroom, only taking the time to remove her armor before she crawled into bed. She was asleep within moments.

* * *

The next morning, Talia awoke to sore muscles and a headache. Rising gingerly, she stretched out her limbs until she felt the tension in them beginning to ease. She poured herself a cup of water from her bedside pitcher, hoping that her pounding head was due to a lack of hydration and would pass on its own.

After washing and dressing herself, she made her way to her kitchen, padding around barefoot in search of some breakfast. Again, her larder was nearly bare; she should make her way to the market today, assuming that the stalls were manned so soon after the battle. If not, perhaps she could have a meal at The Bannered Mare.

Her search for breakfast ending in vain, she found her boots and headed out the door. In the morning light, she could clearly see the extent of the destruction to poor Severio's house. She sighed sadly. It was no surprise the man hadn't survived given the state of his home.

Once she reached the marketplace, she was pleasantly surprised to see that both Anoriath and Carlotta's stalls were open for business. The citizens of Whiterun were truly a hardy and adaptable people, she remarked to herself with a hint of pride.

She purchased more food from them than she probably needed, but given what the city had just been through, she knew that her coin would go a long way towards helping the local merchants put their lives back together. She thanked both of the food vendors, who in turn thanked her profusely for her part in the battle. Anoriath even commented that it was surely Y'ffre's doing that she had been there to protect them from the Stormcloaks, clasping her hand earnestly in his.

Feeling pleased, especially as she noticed that her headache was no longer bothering her, Talia turned towards her home. As she approached the entrance to her house, she saw the door to Warmaiden's open and Adrianne stepping outside. Talia cursed internally as the blacksmith turned and saw her.

"Talia!" Adrianne greeted, hurrying to her side. "It seems like ages since we last spoke. I heard you were on the front lines of the battle yesterday. Thank you so much for defending our home," she sincerely declared.

"I couldn't do otherwise," Talia insisted. "Whiterun has been home to me as well. It would break my heart to see it fall."

Adrianne noted the produce overflowing from Talia's arms. "Where are my manners," she scolded herself, "you have your hands full. Here, let me get the door for you." The woman stepped up to Talia's door and pulled it open. The Dragonborn thanked her, and went to lay her purchases on her kitchen table.

Adrianne followed her inside, and hesitantly asked. "Would you mind if I came in for a minute? There was something I wanted to speak with you about."

Talia's stomach sank, but the woman was already in her house. What else could she do but accept?

"Of course. Make yourself at home," she told the smith, her nerves on edge.

Adrianne nodded, and pulled the front door shut behind her. She stood by the cookfire awkwardly, looking around. Talia realized this was the first time Adrianne had been inside Breezehome. Visions of herself sitting on Ulfberth's lap in the chair in front of his wife invaded her mind, and Talia quickly pushed the thought away with a blush.

"I was just going to make myself breakfast. Would you like anything?" she asked politely.

"Oh," Adrianne answered, "I'm so sorry to be bothering you before you've eaten. Here, let me help you with that."

The blacksmith made her way over to the table and grabbed a chopping knife, helping Talia to prepare her meal. The fact that the woman was holding a knife made her somewhat uncomfortable; what if Adrianne somehow knew about what had happened between her and Ulfberth?

Talia decided to face her fears head on. "You said you wanted to speak to me about something?" she prompted hesitantly.

"Yes," Adrianne confirmed, her eyes on the vegetables she was chopping. "As you may know... Ulfberth and I briefly separated, some time ago..."

The butterflies in Talia's stomach were starting to feel alike in size to birds. What was Adrianne getting at?

"Anyway, eventually I realized that I had been a fool, and I apologized to him. We've been together again ever since, but... something's not right." Her words were like a punch in the gut to Talia. Did she suspect the truth?

"It's just that... he's different, somehow," Adrianne continued with a sigh. "He says that he's forgiven me for walking out on him, but I don't know whether maybe he doesn't trust me anymore, or something of the like." She set down the knife, absently gazing out the window in front of her. "All I know is that there's something on his mind, and he won't tell me what it is."

Talia's mind raced. She hadn't heard from Ulfberth since receiving the letter he had sent to her in Windhelm. She had assumed that his and Adrianne's life must have gone back to normal after that... but apparently their relationship was not as blissful as she had assumed it was.

"I see," Talia replied carefully. She then asked the question she really wanted to know the answer to. "But... why tell me this?"

Finally, Adrianne turned to face her. "You've been a good neighbor to us. A good friend," she said, laying a hand to Talia's forearm. Her sincere tone and warm gesture sent a fierce blush to Talia's face, given that she knew she had been anything but a good friend to this woman. She hoped that the blacksmith misinterpreted her flushed cheeks as signaling embarrassment.

"I was hoping that maybe, if you spoke to Ulfberth, he might confide in you. If he won't tell me what's wrong, maybe he'll tell someone else," Adrianne insisted.

Talia immediately shook her head, knowing that Ulfberth may well confide in her, but it was most definitely not her place to approach him as a confidant. She didn't trust herself to be alone with him, not after everything that had happened between them.

"I don't know, Adrianne..." she began. But how could she explain her hesitation? Did she have a logical reason to refuse? "I'm not sure that it's my place to get involved..."

Adrianne sighed. "Perhaps not," she admitted, "But I don't know what else to do. After what I put him through, I just want to be certain that he's alright." The blacksmith wrung her hands, clearly agitated, and her eyes reflected her pain.

Talia sighed. What right had she to deny Adrianne her request? This was the woman who she had wronged, whether the smith knew it or not, and Talia felt immense guilt in the face of her actions. She would only hurt Adrianne more if she now refused to help her. Somehow, she would need to have an honest conversation with Ulfberth, as nothing more than a friend.

"Alright," she finally agreed. "I'll speak to him." She felt dread at the thought of how that conversation might turn out, not looking forward to facing her former lover on behalf of his wife.

Adrianne smiled at her and offered her thanks. "If there's anything you need from the shop, please let me know. It's the least I can do to repay the hero of Whiterun for her help."

Talia thanked her, hoping that with their business concluded, the blacksmith would leave her. But instead, Adrianne decided to accept Talia's earlier invitation and join the Dragonborn for breakfast. Talia's heart raced in panic, but she supposed it couldn't get worse than the conversation they had just had.

Once their meal was ready, the two women sat at the table to eat. Again, unbidden memories came to Talia of sitting here with Ulfberth the morning after their night of passion, eating apples and cheese because it was the only food in the house. She shook the memory away, lest her cheeks heat to the point of setting herself on fire.

Adrianne inquired as to Talia's doings since they had last met. She wanted to hear all about the Dragonborn's adventures, and so Talia related her deeds since she had left Whiterun. She spoke of how she had ended up in Windhelm and had made the city her new home for a time. She explained that she had heard about the Stormcloak attack whilst in the heart of their territory, and had rushed to Whiterun's defense as soon as she could.

"Our city owes you a debt of gratitude, Talia," Adrianne attested sincerely. "I imagine it may well be difficult for you to return to the seat of the Stormcloak resistance after declaring for the Empire," she reasoned.

"Those were my thoughts as well," Talia affirmed. "I may need to wait until the war resolves itself before returning to my husband in Windhelm-"

"Husband?" Adrianne cut her off, "You're married?" she asked, astonishment clear in her voice.

Talia nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, "We were just recently wed, in fact."

"And you left your new spouse behind without knowing when you could return, to come here and help our cause?" Adrianne shook her head in disbelief. "You are truly selfless, my friend," she praised. Her eyes brightened, and she asked, "Will you tell me about him?"

Talia almost sighed. It was strange enough having a conversation with a woman whose husband she had slept with, but to discuss the man she had married in order to get over him felt downright bizarre.

"His name is Quintus," she offered, nonetheless. "Quintus Navale. He's an alchemist from Cyrodiil. He came to Skyrim to apprentice under his master, Nurelion. That was how we met; Nurelion needed help locating a magical vessel that he had dedicated his life to finding, and between Quintus and I, we managed to fulfill his life's ambition just before the old man died."

"Impressive," Adrianne admitted. "You seem to bring happiness to others wherever you go. I'm glad you've found happiness of your own, in turn," the blacksmith told her kindly, a warm smile on her face.

Talia's guilt and confusion doubled at Adrianne's words. Damn it all to Oblivion, she was such a fraud.

"Well," the other woman said, rising from the table. "I thank you for the meal. I should leave you be and get started on the day's work."

Talia rose and walked her to the door. Adrianne turned and smiled at her.

"Congratulations on your wedding, Talia," she offered kindly. "I'll make sure to tell Ulfberth the good news."

"No!" Talia rushed to say. Adrianne seemed puzzled at her reaction, so she quickly continued. "Since I promised to speak to him, I may as well tell him myself."

"Of course," the other woman replied, nodding her head at Talia's logic. "Well, I bid you good day, then." And with that, she was off.

Talia shut the door behind the blacksmith and let out a heavy sigh. What had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Talia was in a predicament. She had promised Adrianne she would speak to Ulfberth for her, and she couldn't back out from that obligation now. But she had no idea how to handle the conversation. She couldn't just walk up to the counter at Warmaiden's and interrogate him while he was working. She considered inviting him to speak with her at Breezehome, but given how things had gone the last time they had been alone together there... it seemed unwise to put herself in such a position.

Finally, she decided it may be best not to speak to him alone at all. She would wait until evening, and seek him out at The Bannered Mare. She knew that Ulfberth liked to unwind with a drink there at the end of the work day, and with other patrons and the inn staff present, it would surely prevent anything untoward from happening.

She tried to keep herself occupied as the hours of the day slowly passed. She checked the condition of her armor, and restrung her bow. Once that was done, she sat with a copy of _Chance's Folly_ by the fire, but soon found that none of the words were staying in her head. Finally, she just sat imagining possible scenarios for how her conversation with Ulfberth might go. What would he reveal when she asked him what was wrong? Was it possible that... could it have something to do with her? Talia scolded herself for thinking of it. She was a married woman, and she had resolved to forget about Ulfberth. She shouldn't be wishing for his affection... should she? She definitely shouldn't.

Finally, as the sun set, Talia prepared herself to go and find Ulfberth. She almost wore her armor, feeling as if she was about to go into battle, but told herself she was being silly and wore civilian clothing instead. She sought out her reflection in a mirror before she left, idly pushing strands of her dark hair behind her ear, wondering if she should have worn a necklace...

 _Stop that_ , she told herself. She was specifically aiming _not_ to seduce Ulfberth; it didn't matter how she looked. Steeling herself, she reached for the door with a shaking hand, and made her way to the inn.

As she entered The Bannered Mare, she saw Ulfberth, as she knew she would. He was seated at the bar counter with a mug in hand, speaking with Hulda. Talia hesitantly approached and shyly sat next to him. He turned to see who had joined him, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Talia..." he breathed. His eyes drank her in, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I had heard you were back."

Hulda chimed in, handing Talia a mug. "Aye, so have we all," she smiled broadly. "Have a drink on the house, love. Least I can do for the Dragonborn, protector of the city."

Talia couldn't help but smirk at Hulda's words. She remembered how upset she had been at the inn proprietress' treatment of her when she had first come to the city. Hulda was not fond of elves, and it had taken Talia chopping firewood for three nights straight on her behalf before the woman had warmed up to the Dragonborn. Defending her precious inn from attack must have been the final step in earning Hulda's favor.

Talia thanked the other woman for the drink, and turned back to Ulfberth. "I was hoping to speak to you privately, if I may..." she told him.

"Of course," he answered, rising. He gestured towards one of the few tables isolated from the bench seating around the central firepit, and followed her with his pint in hand.

As they made their way there, several patrons noted Talia's presence and lifted their mugs at her with a cheer. She smiled at them and nodded, a bit embarrassed at their reaction, but proud nonetheless.

She and Ulfberth sat across from each other at a small table at the back of the hall. She was relieved to note that, in addition to being seated away from the other patrons, the music coming from Mikael's lute would help drown out their conversation. She couldn't anticipate what would be said, and had worried that someone might inadvertently hear something they should not have.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, neither seeming to know how to begin. Talia felt her cheeks heating as Ulfberth looked at her. Seeing him again was unfortunately bringing back all of the feelings she had been trying to bury. Her throat was dry, and her tongue felt clumsy in her mouth. How to begin?

Saadia approached their table before she had a chance to say anything, setting three more mugs down in front of them.  
  
"What's this?" Talia asked, confused.

"A few of the other patrons wanted to buy you a drink," the young woman answered with a smile. "I don't think you're likely to spend any of your own coin tonight," she finished with a wink before walking away.

A surprised giggle escaped Talia's lips. She looked up at Ulfberth and saw that he wore a proud smile. The tension between them seemed to have dissolved in that moment, and he finally spoke.

"It's good seeing you again," he told her earnestly.

"You too," she admitted, her stomach fluttering at his words.

"I'm sure you've heard it more than once already, but... thank you. For coming back and joining the fight. I've heard the soldiers talking, and they all spoke of your skill and bravery. Most seem to think you single handedly turned the tide of the battle."

"I wouldn't go that far," Talia bashfully replied. She took a sip of her drink. "But I couldn't let Whiterun fall. This city... it's come to mean a lot to me," she quietly stated.

"And yet you've been staying away..." he contemplated. "Because of me?" he asked sadly.

Talia looked down at the table and slowly nodded.

Ulfberth reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry..." he began. "Writing you that letter was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I knew my words would hurt you... I would have avoided doing so if there was any way I could have."

Talia forced a smile, and pulled her hand from his before bringing her mug to her lips once more. "What's done is done," she said, "Nothing we can do about it but to move on."

"You're right," he sighed, and took a swig of his drink in turn. He seemed pensive, but then simply asked, "You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Right," she confirmed, taking a deep breath. She met his eyes. "Adrianne came to see me this morning," she told him bluntly.

"She did?" he asked, his eyes wide. "What did she say?"

"She told me that she was worried about you, and asked whether I would speak to you on her behalf." _Me, of all people_ , Talia thought sardonically. "She said that you seemed to have something on your mind lately but wouldn't tell her what was bothering you." Talia sighed, turning her mug in circles on the tabletop aimlessly. "Against my better judgment, I agreed to ask you to confide in me instead. Because I felt guilty, and couldn't tell her no. So here I am." She kept her gaze down, unsure that she wanted to see Ulfberth's reaction to her words.

She heard a heavy sigh come from him, and finally looked up. He seemed distraught, and his eyes were on the table as well.

"She's too clever by half, that woman..." he murmured, shaking his head.

"Does she...? She doesn't know about us...?" Talia asked hesitantly.

"No," Ulfberth assured her. "If she had, I think the two of you would have had a different conversation altogether."

"I see," Talia replied with a sigh of relief. She downed the rest of her drink in one gulp, hoping that the mead would help stop her hands from shaking.

"So..." she finally prompted after partaking in sufficient liquid courage, "What is it then? What has you out of sorts?"

He shook his head slowly, then covered his face with his hand. "It had to be you asking, didn't it?" he muttered.

"Ulfberth," Talia impelled him, her nerves raw. "Please just tell me. I don't know how much more of this uncertainty I can take."

With a sigh, he finally met her eyes. He just gazed at her for several long moments, as if he was trying to memorize her features, lest he never see her face again.

"It's you," he admitted softly.

Talia's breath caught. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"Me?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, you. Despite Adrianne returning to me, and despite the fact that you left, Talia... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Talia's heart felt like it was likely to beat its way out of her chest. She didn't know what to say in response to Ulfberth's confession.

Finally, she observed numbly, "That's why you couldn't speak of it to Adrianne..."

"That much is true," he admitted. "There would be no way for me to explain without telling her everything, and I... I can't do that to her."

Talia's eyes dropped to her hands. Carefully, dreading the answer, she asked; "How do you feel about her?"

Ulfberth seemed surprised by the question. "She's my wife. I love her," he replied. "But..." he sighed heavily, "Talia... I'm beginning to realize that I also love you."

Her eyes shot up to meet his. Her pulse raced and her mind felt like jelly, her thoughts too slow to keep up with the reality of what he had said.

"Say it again..." she requested, in a daze.

Ulfberth took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'm in love with you, Talia," he confessed, his eyes full of affection and warmth.

Talia felt a tear trickle down her cheek, absently grateful that their table was tucked away in the shadows were no one was likely to witness this revelation.

"I love you too..." she admitted, her voice shaking. "Even now, after everything. I've tried so hard to forget about you, but... I love you, Ulfberth."

His smile lit up his face, and he stroked her hand tenderly.

Talia's heart was bursting with joy. She had never thought she would hear Ulfberth utter those words. It felt like a dream. But, like waking up from a dream suddenly, reality soon came crashing down on her.

"But..." she began, her tone clearly conflicted, "What about Adrianne? And what about Quintus?" she wondered aloud.  
  
Ulfberth tilted his head at her. "Quintus?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. My husband," Talia absently replied.

Ulfberth pulled his hand free from hers.

"Your _husband?_ " he demanded.

Talia met his eyes, shocked at the anger she saw there. What right did he have to be upset with her for getting married?

"Yes, Ulfberth, my husband," she confirmed testily.

"You can't be serious!" he accused her. "What in Oblivion were you _thinking_ , getting married?" he grumbled with clenched fists.

Talia's eyes narrowed at him, and her words came through gritted teeth. "What did you expect? You rejected me, and I had no choice but to move on, lest I die from a broken heart. So yes, I got married in an attempt to find love and happiness with someone else. Can you really fault me for that?"

Ulfberth didn't seem to be listening to her. He shook his head, muttering, "I can't believe this..."

Talia's ire was inflamed. How selfish could the man be? _He_ had chosen his _wife_ over her, and now he was angry that she had found a spouse of her own? As if he had any ownership over her and her choices?

"How could you possibly fail to understand, Ulfberth?" she hissed, "I pined for you for _months_. You were all I ever thought about. And then we had our moment together, but it wasn't meant to last. And when you sent that letter, it _crushed_ me." Her eyes were filling with tears, and her voice was steadily increasing in pitch and volume. "I couldn't keep living with the pain. I had to do _something!_ "

"But you didn't have to _get married!_ " he growled savagely, bringing his fist down hard on the tabletop. The crockery rattled and a hush fell over the tavern as people turned to gaze in the direction of their table.

Talia was livid. She looked at Ulfberth with fire in her eyes, and saw that his face was red as he tried to control his rage.

She leaned in and in a harsh whisper told him, "I don't care to continue this conversation in public. I'm going home. If you have something to say to me, come with me and we'll discuss it in private. Otherwise, go home to your _wife._ " His eyes flashed, but he nodded and followed her as she rose and headed for the door. Talia felt the other patrons' eyes on her as she walked across the inn, cringing at the thought of the rumors they had likely just started with their outburst.

The air was tense between them as they made their way towards Breezehome. Ulfberth stalked stiffly at her side, but he held his tongue. When she opened the door for him, he strode inside without meeting her eyes. She shut the door behind her, almost slamming it in her outrage. Finally, she turned to look at him.

Ulfberth was pacing back and forth in front of the hearth, his anger practically radiating off of him. Talia stood with her arms crossed, waiting for him to speak his mind now that there was no one else to hear them.

"What in Oblivion am I supposed to do, Talia?" he finally demanded of her. "Ysmir's beard, I confess my love to you only to find out that you've gone and married some Imperial milk-drinker?"

"How _dare_ you?!" she bristled, seething. She felt an undeniable urge to come to her husband's defense. "Quintus is a good man! He loves me and respects me! I won't stand here and let you insult him!"

"And do _you_ love him??" Ulfberth impatiently challenged.

Talia's voice caught in her throat. She met his eyes defiantly, but said nothing.

Ulfberth strode towards her in two quick steps, standing before her with his face mere inches from hers.

"Well? Do you?" he asked again, his eyes full of passionate fury.

Still, Talia's words would not come. She held his gaze, and he held hers. They both stood there, staring the other down, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a dagger.

Suddenly, Ulfberth pulled her to him and crushed his mouth to hers. Talia resisted for less than a moment before she wrapped her arms eagerly around his neck, desperately seeking his tongue with her own. She moaned as he closed his arms around her tightly; it felt so _good_ to be pressed against him like this again.

Ulfberth began pulling at her tunic, urging her to shed it. She hurriedly complied and did the same for his breastplate and shirt. Both now bare to the waist, he pulled her against him once more, capturing her mouth in an ardent kiss. Talia could feel the tell-tale bulge of his erection pressed against her, and it sent a blaze of desire rippling through her.

They urgently pulled off the remainder of their clothing and sank naked to the floor. Talia roughly pushed Ulfberth down so that he lay on his back, then hastily climbed onto his hips. Taking him in hand, she sank herself down onto his shaft, crying out as she felt his firm length entering her. Ulfberth grabbed at her hips with both hands, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed in bliss. Talia eagerly rode him, grunting with her frantic efforts.

She felt as if she couldn't get enough of him; her lust was such that even now, with the feel of him buried inside her, she somehow wanted more. She grasped both his hands and slapped them onto her breasts, which he eagerly began to kneed, a low moan escaping his throat. He pinched her nipple with one hand, and she gave a sharp cry, the heady mix of pain and pleasure making her head spin.

"Oh, Talia..." Ulfberth murmured. "You're a goddess..."

His words redoubled her urgency, and she felt an immediate need for his touch. Taking one of his hands in hers, she brought it down to settle in between her thighs. He pressed his thumb just where she needed it, and Talia's head lolled back in pleasure. She covered his other hand on her breast with her own, encouraging his continued attention.

As Ulfberth stimulated her with his hand, he began bucking his hips up from beneath her, thrusting into her from below. It was all so intense, so erotic, and Talia felt her ecstasy quickly beginning to build. Her want of him was so strong that she could hardly control herself.

"Faster, Ulfberth..." she urged with a throaty moan. He immediately obliged, increasing both the speed of his thrusting and as well as his stroking of her. The twin sensations were deliciously gratifying, and she began crying out as her pleasure built up and coiled tighter and tighter. She was dimly aware of Ulfberth being similarly overcome, his thrusting becoming frantic as he voiced gruff moans that only intensified her lust. She couldn't hold on much longer, and with a strangled groan, she felt herself let go. She screamed as bliss pulsed along from her loins to her limbs, and Ulfberth thrust deep into her one last time, holding himself buried to the hilt as he spilled his seed in ecstasy.

Talia fell forward to lay atop Ulfberth's chest, utterly exhausted. He wrapped his arms around her as they both caught their breath, their chests heaving against one another. She lay her head on him gently and let out a heavy sigh. Now that the moment was passed, all of the questions and confusion from earlier were beginning to return to her.

"When this happened before..." she began quietly, hesitant to give voice to her misgivings, "you and Adrianne were separated, and I wasn't married. But now... this... this was adultery."

Ulfberth stroked her hair tenderly. "I know..." he admitted, his voice filled with anguish.

"What are we going to do...?" Talia whispered hopelessly.

She felt Ulfberth shake his head. "I'm as confused as you are, my love. I wish I had an answer."

Absurdly, Talia let out a bark of a laugh. " _My love_ ," she scoffed. "That's what Quintus calls me..."

Ulfberth sighed, then finally asked, "You didn't answer my question, earlier. About him."

Talia raised her head and looked into Ulfberth's eyes. They were full of pain as he quietly repeated his question; "Do you love him?"

A moment passed before Talia spoke. "No..." she finally admitted in a whisper. Tears began to fill her eyes, and before she knew it, she was sobbing bitterly. Ulfberth held her tighly while she wept, stroking her hair and telling her it was okay, that everything would work itself out.

"But it won't!" she retorted, her voice a wail of grief. "I made a terrible mistake in marrying him. I knew it was wrong, but I was so desperate to forget my pain that I set myself up to hurt a good man. He deserves so much better than me, and I can never be what he needs..."

"I'm so sorry, Talia," Ulfberth gently told her. "This is all my fault. You wouldn't have felt the need to marry so quickly if I hadn't pushed you away. I knew how you felt about me. I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"But what else could you have done?" Talia asked. "Adrianne wanted you back. Could you really have turned your back on your wife so easily?"

Ulfberth was pensive. "No..." he admitted, "I still love her." He sighed in frustration. "There was no way to avoid someone getting hurt. I realize that now."

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Ulfberth? How are we going to move past this?" she asked in a tone of utter defeat.

"I don't know..." he whispered. She looked up at him and saw a pair of tears streaking down his face.

They sat up and decided to begin by getting themselves cleaned up and dressed again. Once this was done, they sat by the fire to try and decide on a course of action.

"I think I need time to think things over," Ulfberth told her, absently rubbing his hand over his knee in small circles.

"Me, too..." Talia agreed. "I can't go back to Windhelm yet. Ulfric's surely heard by now that I stood with Whiterun against his troops. I won't be welcome there any time soon."

Ulfberth nodded. "In that case, let's both consider our options, and we'll speak again soon to decide what to do."

"What will you tell Adrianne?" she asked, concerned.

He sighed. "That I spent the evening at the tavern, like I normally do. I won't mention you, lest she start asking questions."

Talia nodded, eyes downcast. She would need to put even more effort into avoiding Adrianne now. If the smith was sharp enough to notice her husband's behavior being out of the ordinary, surely, she would be able to detect Talia's considerable guilt as well.

Ulfberth rose, and Talia followed as he stepped towards the door.

She stood before him, and he lifted a hand to cup her face. Gazing into her eyes, he told her sincerely, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've put you through, and for the hurt my actions will continue to cause. I regret my mistakes not for myself, but for your sake and Adrianne's. Neither of you deserves what I've done."

"I'm sorry too," she said softly. "If I hadn't been so selfish, maybe I could have stopped this before it got too far."

He shook his head. "You couldn't have denied your feelings, Talia. I know you, and you think with your heart. It's one of the things I admire about you."

He pulled her in for a final, soft kiss, then held her tightly in his arms. Talia melted against him, hugging him close. When they finally let go, Ulfberth bid her goodnight, and with one last longing look, stepped out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Talia lay in bed dejectedly, utterly lacking the will to get up. She hadn't gotten much sleep, her distraught mind keeping her awake as she tossed and turned. She had never imagined that being in love could make her feel so terrible. It seemed so dreadfully unfair that despite she and Ulfberth sharing the same feelings for one another, circumstances would conspire to keep them apart. She berated herself at the thought; it was not fate that had led them to this predicament, but their own foolish choices. She could not deny her considerable share of the blame, even to herself.

By the time it was nearing noon, her empty stomach convinced her to get up. She mechanically went through her morning routine, and then sat eating breakfast without tasting a crumb of it. Her thoughts circled on themselves incessantly, tormenting her with guilt. She didn't want to leave the house; she felt like anyone she encountered would be able to plainly see her sins. But staying cooped up inside by herself was making her slowly go mad with remorse.

Perhaps she should go to Pelagia farm and visit with Nimriel. She had been meaning to offer the woman her condolences after Severio's tragic death. It might do her some good to venture outside of the city walls for a time. Decided, she made sure she was presentable before stepping out of her home into the streets of Whiterun.

As soon as she had left the shelter of Breezehome, Talia felt as if all eyes were upon her. Indeed, as she began walking towards the city gate, she noted Vignar Gray-Mane leaving The Drunken Huntsman. He eyed her with a sour expression on his face as he turned away towards the Wind District. She supposed there was nothing unusual in that, given that the man was a Stormcloak sympathizer; he couldn't have been pleased with her involvement in defending the city from their forces.

As she made her way past the stables, Skulvar Sable-Hilt and his son Jervar stood watching her walk by, then the younger man turned to whisper something in his father's ear. Talia's cheeks reddened. Was she just imagining things? Or did her tense conversation with Ulfberth at The Bannered Mare truly spawn rumors throughout the city, as she had feared it would? Keeping her gaze straight ahead, she approached Pelagia farm with her heart in her throat.

Nimriel seemed glad of her company, despite her eyes being full of tears as Talia greeted her. The two of them sat and talked for the better part of an hour, Talia finding it oddly comforting to speak with someone whose situation was worse than hers. She did not need to hide her sadness with Nimriel, and she found that offering the grieving woman her ear took her mind off her own troubles to an extent. She supposed she was the lucky one; her relationship with Ulfberth may have been complicated, but at least he was still alive.

Loathe to return home to her despair and self-pity, Talia offered to spend some time helping Nimriel tend the fields. She did not have much experience with farming, but she felt the need for some sort of physical labor to help ease her stress. The other Bosmer gratefully accepted, and set Talia to harvesting leeks and weeding the rows of cabbages.

The fresh air and exercise were helping Talia's state of mind. She continued to ponder her problems, but with more of a mind to how to solve them, rather than dwelling on her continuing distress. Firstly, she supposed that she and Ulfberth should endeavor to keep their hands off one another for the time being; not that that had done much good in the past as of yet. They had never intended to sleep together in the first place, it just... kept happening.

She thought of Quintus back in Windhelm, and she took pity on the poor man, unaware that his beloved wife did not truly return his feelings, and had been unfaithful to him besides. Could she even consider going back to her marriage now that she had admitted to herself that it was a lie? If she left him, he would be crushed... but keeping up the charade on his behalf hardly seemed fair either. She had taken comfort from him, and wished that they could at least maintain a friendship... but she suspected that would be impossible. Her betrayal of him was too great.

The irony did not escape her that she had ultimately left her home in Valenwood because she did not wish to marry a man whom she did not love, but that was exactly what she had done when she and Quintus were wed. How could she have failed to realize it at the time? Everything seemed so much clearer to her now. She had been a fool.

And what of Adrianne? She supposed that was rather for Ulfberth to decide, but she didn't know how long she could keep lying to the woman. If she found out... Talia realized that Adrianne was more or less the deciding factor in the equation. For his part, Quintus was far off in Windhelm, blissfully unaware of the chaos his wife was causing, but Adrianne... she was here, with Ulfberth, every day. He had to look her in the eye and pretend nothing was wrong, or else confess everything to her. Even if Talia and Ulfberth never saw each other again from now on, their adultery would always linger, a blemish on his relationship with his wife. Was that something he could live with?

The other option, of course, was that she and Ulfberth decide to give in to their love, forsaking their spouses in the process. They could run away together and start a new life, somewhere far from Whiterun and Windhelm. There was no avoiding hurting Adrianne and Quintus in that scenario... but the damage was already done, and someone would be hurt no matter the choices they now made. It felt selfish, she ceded... but if they couldn't forget one another, wouldn't they continue wounding those they cared for just by harboring such feelings? Was returning to their respective marriages even a true option?

These questions were not ones she could answer on her own. She would need to speak to Ulfberth again, to know his thoughts. Even if she chose to end her relationship with Quintus, Ulfberth may not be willing to part with Adrianne. They would need to find a way to meet again without arousing suspicion, and soon.

Finishing up her tasks in the vegetable field, Talia returned to inform Nimriel that she was heading back into the city. The other woman thanked her sincerely for her company and her help, Talia assuring her that it had been no trouble.

Turning back towards Whiterun, Talia let herself feel a bit of optimism for the future. No matter what happened, she knew that Ulfberth loved her, and that they would decide together what they should do. She would have his support, at least, if nothing else.

Her heart sank as she walked through the gates, as she soon saw Adrianne sitting on the steps leading up to Breezehome. There would be no avoiding her now, it seemed. Talia almost considered turning around, but the smith had already seen her and lifted a hand in greeting, standing and waiting for the Dragonborn to join her. At least she wasn't being met with outright hostility, Talia thought. That would have been a bad sign.

"Talia," Adrianne said to her. "If I could beg a moment of your time?" She sounded anxious, and Talia hoped that her own unease wouldn't be similarly obvious to the other woman.

"Certainly," she replied with a forced smile, beckoning to blacksmith to follow her inside.

"How can I help?" Talia asked, dreading to hear the answer to her question.

Adrianne sighed, and wrung her hands. "Did you speak with Ulfberth last night?" she inquired.

 _Fuck_ , Talia thought, panic-stricken. How should she answer? What would Ulfberth have told her?

She decided to tread carefully, and let Adrianne give her more information before answering. "Why do you ask?" she prompted, attempting to sound casual.

The blacksmith shook her head in dismay. "He told me he spent the evening at The Bannered Mare, and didn't mention anything out of the ordinary. But he seemed preoccupied still. And then..." she took a deep breath, before continuing. "When I was out at the forge this afternoon, that gossip Ysolda came by and told me that she had seen the two of you there sitting together." She eyed Talia uncertainly.

Talia's mind raced. _Careful_ , she thought to herself. "Well, you did ask me to have a word with him," she reflected offhandedly, her tone a stark contrast to the jumble her nerves had knotted themselves into.

"I know," Adrianne conceded, "but Ysolda mentioned that things seemed... tense. She said that Ulfberth yelled something at you and slammed his fist on the table. What..." she hesitated, "what was it he said? Why was he upset?"

Talia let out a heavy sigh. So, there had been rumors spreading after all. Still, she could salvage this. She sat down, motioning Adrianne to take the other chair before she spoke.

"I did as you asked and went to find Ulfberth at The Bannered Mare," she began. "I suggested we speak privately, not knowing what he would reveal when I asked what was on his mind, and figuring he might not be as open to talking if others were within earshot."

The blacksmith nodded, eager for Talia to continue.

"I told him I had seen you that morning and that you were concerned about him, worried that something was wrong. I asked him to confide in me as a friend, but he didn't seem inclined to reveal what was the matter. He had had a few drinks, and when I pressed him, he got angry, telling me it was none of my business." She shook her head, simultaneously impressed and ashamed that she was able to lie so openly to Adrianne.

"We both left then, and I came back here. I'm not sure where he went after that. I assumed he had gone home." She shrugged, and dared to meet Adrianne's gaze, hoping that her deceit had been convincing.

The blacksmith seemed to take her words at face value. "I see..." she murmured, then looked up at her. "I'm sorry to have involved you in my troubles. Whatever's the matter, it's clear that Ulfberth won't open up to anyone about it easily."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help..." Talia offered, sincere in the sentiment, despite knowing that she was the cause of the woman's difficulties. She had plenty of reasons to be sorry. "What will you do?" she asked, concerned that Adrianne might learn of her husband's infidelity if she investigated too far.

"I'm not sure," she mused with a frown. "I can't ignore this. It must be serious if he reacted that way. I may have to give him an ultimatum; tell me what's going on, or else... I don't know or else what."

Talia felt dread creeping up her spine. What would happen if she confronted Ulfberth? Would he confess everything?

"Perhaps you should give him some time?" Talia suggested self-servingly, "Surely he'll come around eventually."

The blacksmith shook her head. "I've given him time. I've been patient, but my patience is wearing thin. You need honesty to make a marriage work, and if Ulfberth won't be honest with me, I'll give him an honest piece of _my_ mind instead."

Adrianne seemed determined, and Talia couldn't think of any way to convince her otherwise. So, she simply nodded and stared at her hands in her lap, wondering whether all of her precariously teetering problems would soon come crashing down onto her head.

"I'm sorry again, Talia, for getting you tangled up in my affairs. And thank you, for trying to help regardless." The smith rose, and wished her a good day before taking her leave.

Talia continued to stare numbly at the door after Adrianne had left. This was bad. How would Ulfberth handle the confrontation that was headed his way? If only Talia could talk to him before his wife did...

But surely that would be too suspicious, if Adrianne happened to see them together.

There was nothing to be done about it. She would have to wait and see what came of the situation. The question remained whether she could successfully hold onto her nerves in the interim.

* * *

As it was, Talia didn't need to wait long to find out the outcome of her most recent predicament. That evening, she heard a pounding at her door, and rushed over to answer, suspecting that it was Ulfberth, but fearing that perhaps it would be Adrianne.

Her first instinct had been correct, and Ulfberth stood at her threshold, clearly upset, by his expression. She quickly gestured for him to enter, worried that unseen eyes might take note of his presence at her door. The last thing she wanted was to feed the rumors that were already circulating about them.

"What happened?" she prompted anxiously, as he paced her entryway.

"Adrianne confronted me," he confessed, shaking his head in frustration. "She demanded I tell her what was going on with me. She said that whatever was wrong, as my wife, she had a right to know."

Talia's heart sank at her fears being confirmed. "What did you tell her?" she asked, as her stomach flopped about like a fish on land.

Ulfberth sighed heavily. "I couldn't tell her the truth. Not without having decided on a course of action first." He looked up at her. "All I could think about was whether she would take it out on you. I don't want my mistakes to affect you and your life any more than they already have, Talia..." He sounded utterly hopeless.

"So, I walked out," he continued. "I got angry, and told her to leave me be, hoping to buy some time. And I came straight here."

"Then we need to decide how we're going to handle this. Right now," Talia asserted. Ulfberth nodded in response.

"I've had some time to think," she began, "and I've realized that there's no way for us to avoid hurting Adrianne and Quintus both. We've gone too far for that now."

"You're right," he told her, disheartened. "Adrianne already knows there's something going on, she just doesn't know what, yet. I know her, and she won't let this go."

"So, we need to tell her. Everything." Talia's tone was resolute, despite this course of action being the last thing she wanted.

Ulfberth sat down heavily on a nearby chair. "It'll end my marriage..." he whispered, thoroughly distraught.

Talia took pity on him, her heart breaking to see him looking so lost. She knelt down in front of him and took his hand.

"What other choice do we have?" she asked gently, her voice sympathetic. "Do you honestly think you can spend the rest of your life lying to her?"

He shook his head sadly. "No..." he admitted, "it's already more than I can take knowing I've deceived her like this up until now. I'm so ashamed of myself..." he finished in a whisper.

Talia stroked his hand softly. "We've both made mistakes, Ulfberth. You're not alone in this. All we can do now is try to find a way to minimize the pain those mistakes will cause to our spouses. And lying to them won't prevent them from getting hurt."

He clasped her hand more tightly and nodded, tears in his eyes. "I suppose I need to prepare myself to lose Adrianne, then." He sighed hopelessly, wiping at his eyes, then met her gaze. "What about you? Have you decided what to do about Quintus?"

Talia let out her breath in a rush. "Yes..." she confessed. "Regardless of anything else, I know now that our marriage is unfair to him. I don't feel about him the way he feels about me, and if I can't return those feelings, then I need to be honest about that." Tears of her own began to fill her eyes. "When I go back to Windhelm... I'll end things with him."

Ulfberth reached over to stroke her shoulder comfortingly. "Will you tell him about us?" he asked.

Talia shook her head. "Not unless I have to. He's going to be hurt enough as it is. Learning that I was unfaithful to him would only make things worse."

Ulfberth reached over to pull her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she melted against him, taking in all of the comfort that his physical presence offered.

"So where does that leave us?" he mused dejectedly. "Both of our marriages are likely to soon end. What do we do from there?"

She looked into his eyes. "We can be together..." she breathed. "After all of the pain we've caused... shouldn't at least _some_ happiness come from it?"

He regarded her tenderly. "It won't be easy, losing the life I've had up until now... but perhaps, with you by my side, I can build a new life."

"We both will," she assured him, "Together."

Her heart at last feeling lighter, she timidly offered him a small smile. He returned it with love in his eyes, and lay a hand behind her head, pulling her in for a slow kiss. With his lips upon hers, Talia felt her troubles fading away from her mind, and her heart filled with affection and hope. No matter what happened from here on, the two of them would face it together.

They sat continuing to take comfort in one another, their lips meeting and parting softly, their arms clasped tightly around each other. Their kisses soon deepened, until they were full of heated promise. Ulfberth slipped his hand beneath her tunic, stroking her bare back in a way that made Talia's loins begin to ache for him.

They were so wrapped up in one another that they did not immediately take note of a soft but frantic knocking coming from the front door. It quickly swung open, as a worried voice called out, "Talia? Have you seen Ulfberth-"

The two of them belatedly turned and saw Adrianne standing in the doorway, seemingly frozen in place. The blacksmith's face was drained of color, her cheeks ashen and her eyes wide as she made sense of what she was seeing.

"By the Eight..." she whispered in shock, before turning and rushing out the door.

" _Adrianne!_ " Ulfberth called out, hastily rising as Talia hurried to let him up. He briefly turned to her, his eyes panicked, and instructed, "Stay here," before running out after his wife.

Talia's stomach was nearly in her boots as she stepped up to the open doorway and watched Ulfberth running to catch up with Adrianne. She could hear both of them yelling, though she couldn't make out their words. Tearing her eyes away from them, she noted a small crowd gathering at the commotion. She saw nervous faces turning and glancing at her, judgement clear in their eyes.

She quickly shut the door, and leaned back against it, her thoughts frantic with alarm. The worst had just happened. If, at least, they could have approached Adrianne on their own terms, and admitted their indiscretions of their own volition, they might have spared her a measure of pain. Now, all Ulfberth's wife would know was that she had been lied to and betrayed by two people she trusted.

Gods, this was a disaster.

* * *

Talia focused her gaze on the crackling fire in front of her, its halo of warmth drying the tears on her face. She felt empty, and utterly lost. How had her life come to this? She was the Dragonborn, and ostensibly that made her a hero. She had put so much effort into using her skills to help those in Skyrim who needed her, trying her best to be kind, generous, and compassionate. But in this moment, the accolade of hero was the last thing she deserved.

She had followed her heart, and it had led to the destruction of two marriages. She had hurt people beyond any likelihood of forgiveness. She was a failure. No matter the brave deeds she might achieve now, it would never erase the stain of what she had done. Following her heart had led her to ruin.

It had been hours since Adrianne had caught them in their guilt and Ulfberth had chased after her. Talia wondered anxiously at what had been said between them, but she also had no desire to step outside her house to find out. She felt as if she could never show her face to the citizens of Whiterun again. Yesterday she had been their hero, protector of their beloved city. What must they think of her now?

Unwilling to go to her bed lest she miss Ulfberth's return, she continued to sit before the fire, eyes intent of the flames. Eventually, she fell into a fitful sleep, her exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

Sometime the next day, she woke with a start as she heard the door opening before her. "Ulfberth?" she hazarded as she squinted at the sunlight.

But no. It was not her lover who stood at her doorway, but his aggrieved wife.

Adrianne looked at her in disgust, her arms crossed over her chest. "So..." she began, her voice full of contempt, "You're still here. I would have thought you'd have sneaked off during the night and made your escape. That might have been the wiser option."

"Where's Ulfberth?" Talia couldn't help but ask, desperate to learn what had become of him after his confrontation with the blacksmith.

"Oh? You mean my husband? Your _lover?_ " she sneered. "Likely holed up in a room at the inn, I imagine. I'm surprised he didn't crawl back to you after I tossed him out. Maybe he's come to his senses and realized that you're not worth it." Her words were laced with venom and dripping with scorn.

Talia sighed heavily and rested her face in her hands. She deserved this, she thought. She had no one to blame but herself.

"I didn't want things to go this way, Adrianne..." she began, hoping to somehow convey her remorse to the woman.

"No?" the smith queried sardonically. "Perhaps you were planning on stealing away together without ever telling me the truth? Vanishing without the need to ever explain your actions?" She scoffed. "That would suit your character, you sneaking harlot."

Adrianne's words irked Talia. No matter how much guilt she carried about what she had put this woman through, she didn't like hearing her motives being twisted into such a corrupt version of her true intentions. Slowly, she stood, intently aware of her physical prowess and skill as a warrior in comparison to the smith.

"Despite what you may think," Talia hissed, "hurting you was never my intent." She met Adrianne's gaze levelly. "So," she wondered aloud, "what did you intend to accomplish by coming here? Is it a fight you want?"

The other woman barked a wry laugh. "I'm not suicidal. I'm aware that I'm nowhere near your equal with a weapon." She continued, musing idly, "I suppose I could have tried hiring an assassin, but you likely wouldn't let yourself be caught carelessly unawares. Though you did lower your guard enough for me to catch you in the act last night. Perhaps you're not as adept as you think." Her tone held a bitter edge to it, despite her glib words.

"So why are you here, then?" Talia begged to know, becoming impatient with the insults the blacksmith was continuing to hurl at her.

Adrianne shook her head, then offered, "I don't rightly know myself. I suppose I thought you deserved a piece of my mind, after everything you've done."

"Fair enough," Talia conceded. "So then, let me have it," she insisted, holding her arms open in invitation. "Whatever you need to get off your chest, let's hear it. I admit I wronged you, and I won't try to defend my actions."

Adrianne seemed almost angrier that Talia refused to rise to the bait. Finally, she let out a breath, and with fury in her voice, uttered her thoughts. "I _trusted_ you. I thought you a _friend!_ And not only did you run around with my husband behind my back, but you _lied to my face_ about it!"

Talia held her gaze, refusing to break eye contact as the woman vented her spleen. She could take it; she knew she had earned it. The blacksmith tore her eyes away first, as if the very sight of Talia made her blood boil. It likely did.

"You go around thinking you're a hero, accepting people's praise as if you're a gift to us from the Divines!" Adrianne continued, throwing her hands up as she paced the entryway. "But I've seen your true self; I know what you are now." She stopped her pacing, turning to stare Talia square in the eyes. "You're a selfish, manipulative fraud." The smith eyed her up and down, her face a mask of loathing. "Dragonborn?" she spat bitterly, "More like Dragon _whore_."

Talia could feel indignation coursing through her veins. Though she owed Adrianne her fury, the woman was wrong about her. But trying to convince her otherwise would accomplish nothing.

"I think we're done here," she whispered, still holding Adrianne's gaze.

"I believe we are," the smith agreed in a flat voice. She turned to leave, then paused and as an aside added, "I never want to see you or Ulfberth again. Leave Whiterun and never return." Her eyes lingered on the wall absently as she bitterly added, "The two of you deserve each other."

She then took her leave, slamming the door behind her. All of Talia's vexation drained out of her, and she found that her legs could no longer keep her standing. She dizzily fell back into her seat, her heart and mind a numb void.

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, Talia began to pack up her belongings. It was entirely possible she would never see Breezehome again, and she wanted to take with her whatever she couldn't bear to be parted with. She packed her better weapons and gear, supplies for her eventual journey, a few pieces of clothing, and any valuables that she had stored here. She made herself a meal from the food in her larder, not wanting it to go to waste, and packing away whatever she could bring with her as rations for the road.

She sat eating her makeshift stew mechanically, her thoughts a dark spiral of dread. She reminded herself that the worse was likely over, but she couldn't help but dwell on how things had gone so disastrously wrong.

There was nothing to be done now but to move on from her mistakes. She would have to live with the pain she had caused for the rest of her life, but she couldn't give up because of it. She would continue trying to help people and fulfill her destiny as Dragonborn, in hopes that she could atone for her sins.

The sun had set and she had long since completed her travel preparations when she finally heard a knock at her door. She had waited, hoping that Ulfberth would return to her, not wanting to disappear from the city without him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she went to answer, praying that he was the one at her door. She couldn't abide the thought of seeing anyone else at that moment.

Luckily, it was Ulfberth's blue eyes that greeted her as she opened the door. He rushed inside, putting down the pack he was carrying, and took her into his arms as soon as she had shut the door behind him. He squeezed her against him, burying his face into her hair with a grateful sigh.

"Oh Talia..." he whispered next to her ear, "I'm so sorry for how things have turned out."

"So am I..." she returned softly, holding him close.

They stood together in silence for several long moments before he released her.

"It's over with Adrianne," he admitted quietly. "She's made it clear that she never wants to see my face again." His voice was pained, and Talia's heart broke for him, that his beloved wife of many years now despised him so.

"I know," Talia confessed, "she said the same thing to me."

"You spoke to her?" Ulfberth asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I did," Talia told him. "She came here to confront me. I think she just wanted to speak her peace, so I let her spew abuse at me until she'd had her fill."

"I'm sorry, Talia..." Ulfberth began.

"No," she shook her head. "I knew I had it coming. If getting her feelings off her chest will help her heal, then it was worth the indignity."

Ulfberth took her into his arms again, and they lingered that way, taking comfort in each other.

"I suppose we're no longer welcome in Whiterun," he ventured sadly. "I took my things from the house before I left to go stay at the inn. We can leave tonight, if you're ready."

"I am," she informed him. "Slipping out under the cover of night may not be the bravest departure we could make, but I'd rather avoid encountering too many disappointed faces on our way out." She remembered Adrianne's words, and how the woman would think it was a fitting exit.

And so it was that the two of them left Whiterun behind them, their footsteps weighed down by their sorrow and regret. They traveled towards Riverwood, intending to spend a day or two in the village while they decided what they would do and where they would go.

They did not speak much during the journey, both preoccupied with their ruminations. Once they had left the walls of Whiterun in the distance, they reached for each other's hand, taking what comfort they could in the fact that they were together.

The two of them traveled by moonlight, intending to continue walking until they reached Riverwood, but they soon admitted defeat in the face of their exhaustion. They found a reasonably sheltered area to set up camp, and decided to take turns keeping watch until the sun rose. Ulfberth offered to take the first watch, and encouraged Talia to lay her head on his lap and try to sleep. She gratefully snuggled against him, her lack of rest from the last two days finally catching up with her now that her anxiety and dread had been replaced with melancholy and fatigue. Ulfberth gently stroked her hair, and the sounds of the White River rippling nearby soon lulled her to sleep.

Ulfberth woke her a few hours later for her turn at the watch. He admitted that he had intended to let her sleep until morning, but found that his eyes inability to stay open finally betrayed him. She sat up, letting him lay against her while her fingers skated over his arm comfortingly. Soft snoring soon confirmed his exhaustion, and Talia sat listening to the river and thinking.

The moonlight softly lit Ulfberth's features, and she watched him while he slept, comforted by the peacefulness of his expression. If only he could know such peace while awake, she thought mournfully. She wondered whether he regretted that she had come into his life; if it hadn't been for her, he and Adrianne would still be together, and Whiterun would still be his home.

She asked herself the same question, whether she would choose never to have met him if it meant that none of their mistakes would have been made. She found that, having known her love for him, she couldn't entirely justify wishing that none of this had been. Either way, it was pointless to imagine things having gone differently; what had happened had happened, and she would have to take the bad with the good.

She watched the sun as it lazily rose over the horizon, painting the sky with the flames of dawn. She waited until she noted Ulfberth shifting against her before she nudged him awake.

"The sun is up," she murmured as she kissed his forehead. He grunted and blinked his eyes open, smiling at the sight of her. That sign of affection, small though it was, was enough to fill Talia's heart with joy. They would be alright, she told herself. They had each other.


	6. Chapter 6

It was mid-afternoon by the time Talia and Ulfberth finally came to Riverwood. Tired and hungry, they wasted no time making their way to the Sleeping Giant Inn. After paying for a room and depositing their belongings in the chest at the foot of its bed, they returned to the common room to enjoy a late lunch. They sat with a pair of drinks while their meal was being prepared, the cold brew refreshing after a long day of traveling.

Ulfberth seemed pensive, and he met Talia's eyes with a half-smile. "You know," he began, "it's been quite a while since I've last taken the time to travel. Though I can't like the circumstances for our journey, I find that I'm nonetheless looking forward to it. I haven't ventured much out of Whiterun Hold, and having the opportunity to see the rest of Skyrim does hold some appeal."

Talia smiled, pleased that he was able to focus on some positive aspect of their situation. "It's a unique place," she admitted, "harsh, in many ways, but there is a certain beauty to that harshness. I've come to appreciate its charms since I've come here."

"I imagine your travels have brought you all across the province," he speculated, bringing his mug to his lips.

"More or less," she confirmed. "But I believe there is still much for me to do here, so my travels are not yet over. There are still the dragons to deal with, of course..."

"Aye, and only you have a chance of finding the answer to that problem, I suppose," he offered with a proud look in his eye.

She sighed. "That may be the case. The answer still eludes me for the time being, but I won't stop searching until I find it," she finished with determination in her voice.

A barmaid soon brought them their plates, and they were silent for a time as they dug in, their growling stomachs encouraging them to wolf down their food.

Once they had slowed to a pace more conducive to enjoying their meal, Ulfberth asked her to tell him more of her travels throughout Skyrim. She recounted her adventures while they finished eating, Ulfberth's interest plain on his face.

"Is there any place in particular you think we should go?" he asked. "I know you'll have business that will keep you on the road much of the time, but maybe we should have a base of operations of sorts. I'll admit, I'm a bit lost as to what to do, myself..."

The melancholy was returning to his eyes, so she wanted to focus on the new life they would begin together. She thought a moment, then offered, "Have you ever been to Solitude?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. I take it you have?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "I found it to be quite a captivating city. It's bigger than Whiterun, with the Blue Palace, the Bard's College, the Temple of the Divines, and the Imperial Legion's headquarters. I think it would be quite an interesting place to live, or at least to visit together," she finished with a smile.

He mirrored her expression. "I suppose it's a good a place as any. Solitude it is, then," he affirmed, lifting his mug.

Once they had finished their meal, they retired to their room, not feeling the need to wait until nightfall before finally getting some sleep in a proper bed. After removing their armor and boots, they lay down together, a bit crowded on the narrow bed, but comfortable enough lying in each other's arms. It was not long before sleep took them both, their mental and physical exhaustion easily allowing them to drift off despite the early hour.

* * *

The journey to Solitude would be a long one, so they took an inventory of their provisions while in Riverwood, taking the opportunity to stock up on any necessities they were missing. Once they were ready, they took their leave from the village and began traveling in the direction of Rorikstead, the next closest settlement in Whiterun Hold.

Ulfberth's sorrow still lingered in his eyes, so Talia tried to keep him engaged in conversation, hoping to distract him from his somber thoughts. She asked him to tell her about his life before she had met him, where he had been born, the places he had lived, and how he had spent his time before becoming a merchant. She realized that in their short-lived relationship they had not taken much opportunity to learn about each other's past, and she interjected from time to time with stories about her life in Valenwood.

Ulfberth listened with rapt attention, commenting that her homeland sounded quite alien to him, but that he imagined it was of unsurpassed beauty as well. She agreed with his sentiment, admitting that it had taken her some time to get used to the world outside of Valenwood, having spent the majority of her life living within its thick forests and jungles. The landscapes in most other parts of Tamriel seemed quite... bare, in comparison. But given that she likely would never return to her homeland, she had made a concerted effort to appreciate the differences of places like Cyrodiil and Skyrim. They now felt like home to her more than the rain forests she had grown up with.

As they shared their pasts with each other, Talia was pleased to see Ulfberth appear to be in better spirits. He held her hand in his as they traveled, squeezing her fingers every so often, as if he couldn't quite believe that they were together at long last.

They kept to the main road as they headed west, noting the change in the terrain as the mountains gave way to plains and farmlands. Talia made sure to keep her eyes and ears open for any possible threats now that they were out in the open. At one point, she held up her hand, signaling to Ulfberth to halt and keep silent. He obliged, gazing at her curiously as she listened, and quietly drew her bow. She crouched down, glad for the presence of some low brush near the road, Ulfberth following suit as she knelt amid the sparse vegetation. They waited in silence, and soon saw a ragtag trio of bandits approach the road.

"I don't see any travelers," one man grumbled to another, an Orc wielding a greatsword and clad in fur armor.

"Swear I heard 'em talkin'," the Orc replied gruffly. "Spread out. They can't have gone far."

The other two did as they were told, so Talia took it that the Orc was the leader. She signaled Ulfberth to get ready, as she knocked an arrow and carefully aimed her bow. Seizing her opportunity as soon as the Orc was facing her position, she loosed her arrow and sent it sinking deep into her target's right eye. The bandit collapsed , dead before he hit the ground.

"What was that?" she heard one of the other two say as they ran back towards their fallen leader. Talia knocked another arrow, waiting for her chance. Ulfberth held his warhammer at the ready, and shifted his position as to be better prepared to attack. His armor creaked with his movement, and one of the bandits pointed towards their hiding place, yelling _Over there!_

 _Dammit_ , Talia thought as she quickly loosed her arrow at the bandit who had spotted them. She missed, as she was distracted by Ulfberth emerging from the brush with a yelled challenge to engage with the brigand to their right. Talia drew her sword, rushing to meet the other bandit, who swung at her with a battle axe. She dodged the strike and efficiently thrust her blade through the man's chest.

She turned to help Ulfberth in the fight, but he seemed to be holding his own, so she held back for a moment. It was soon over as Ulfberth swung his warhammer around powerfully to crush the bandit's head. He stood over the corpse, breathing heavily and wide-eyed.

Talia approached him and laid a hand to his arm. "Was that your first kill?" she asked gently.

He shook his head. "No... I've fought for my life before, but... I didn't notice it was a woman... not until it was too late."

Talia looked down at the bandit. Her face a ruin, and her ragged armor concealing her figure, Talia wouldn't have known she was a woman either, had she not heard her voice yell out in fear as Ulfberth's warhammer was closing in.

Talia put her arm around him comfortingly. "She would have killed you, given the chance. You fought well."

He nodded, still appearing disturbed. Killing wasn't easy, she knew. It had been years since she first took someone's life, but she still remembered the nightmares that had haunted her for weeks afterwards. She still didn't enjoy it, but knew that in order to protect the innocent, killing was often a necessity, and so she did what she had to do.

They continued their journey, leaving the dead bandits behind, if not wholly forgotten. Talia could see that Ulfberth would need time to accept the fact that he had killed a woman for the first time. Man or woman, Talia knew that it made no difference; one was as capable of evil as the other. But Ulfberth would need to come to terms with that reality for himself.

Her lover was silent throughout much of their remaining journey to the village of Rorikstead. She didn't want to push him, so she waited until they had settled in at the Frostfruit Inn before bringing up the attack on the road again.

They lay in bed together in their rented room, and Talia propped herself up on Ulfberth's chest, looking into his eyes. "I can see that what happened with those bandits is troubling you still," she began gently.

He sighed. "It's that obvious, is it?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied with a kind smile.

"It's just... I had never killed a woman before," he admitted. "It felt... different, somehow, to killing a man."

"That bandit was a Nord," Talia observed. "Do you think so little of your women, that they should not be considered as great of a threat as Nord men?" she asked casually.

"What? No, that's not it," he answered, shaking his head. "Ysmir's Beard, Nord women are tough as nails. They're the equal of any man."

"Then why shouldn't you defend yourself against one, same as with a man?" she challenged him mildly.

Ulfberth seemed thoughtful, but didn't answer.

"That bandit was trying to kill you. She wouldn't have thought twice about it. She would have murdered you and looted your body, and she would have done the same to the next traveler she encountered." Talia looked into Ulfberth's eyes as she spoke, hoping to impart the earnestness of her words as much as she could. "By killing her, you prevented anyone else from falling victim to her evil deeds. That is the burden of being a hero."

"I'm no hero, Talia..." he sighed. "Not compared to you."

"One doesn't need to have dragon blood coursing through their veins to be a hero, Ulfberth," she countered. "A hero is defined by their actions. And it doesn't take glory and recognition, either. If the people you're helping are grateful for what you've done, then that's all you need in order to be heroic."

Talia suddenly realized that she was speaking to herself as much as to Ulfberth in that moment. The entire debacle with Adrianne in Whiterun had shaken her confidence, and she admitted to herself that she hadn't been entirely convinced that the blacksmith wasn't right about her being a fraud. It may have been true that she ruined someone else's life with her actions, but that had never been her intent, and Talia knew that everything else she did was motivated by her compassion. Though she may not always have felt like a hero herself, she knew that many considered her as such, and rightly so.

"What are you thinking about?" Ulfberth asked her, noting her pensiveness.

"You so easily call me hero," she said with a wry smirk, "but even the Dragonborn has doubts from time to time."

"You?" he asked, surprised. "How so?"

"I've felt the furthest thing from heroic, as of late," she confessed. "The way things happened between us..." she sighed heavily, "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. So when everyone _did_... I think I stopped believing in myself. It felt like none of the good I'd done mattered anymore, because I had caused such deep pain."

"That wasn't solely your doing, Talia," Ulfberth admitted sadly.

"I know. And I'm starting to realize that I need to forgive myself if I'm going to move on," she answered. "Just like you need to forgive yourself. Both for what happened with Adrianne, and for killing that bandit."

He was silent a moment, deep in thought. "I'll try," he whispered, then looked into her eyes. "Talia... thank you."

She blinked, and asked, "For what?"

"For being you," he answered softly, then pulled her towards him so that he could kiss her.

She returned his affection, humming softly as his tongue slid between her lips to meet her own. Ulfberth wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over on the bed, then ran his hand across her shoulder, pushing aside the strap of her shift so that he could kiss her there. Talia ran her hands up and down his back, reveling in the comfort of his touch.

She lifted her leg to hook it around Ulfberth's thigh as he continued kissing her shoulder and neck. She felt a tingle run through her limbs as his beard tickled the sensitive skin above her collarbone. For once, he was taking his time, and she let herself enjoy this more slow-paced intimacy with him.

Ulfberth slid his hand down her body sensuously until he reached the hem of her shift, and ever-so-gradually pulled it up to reveal her naked form. She took hold of the garment and pulled it up over her head, while her lover busied himself caressing her breasts with his hands and mouth. Talia's breath caught as he delicately grazed her nipple with his teeth, then sucked it gently. The feel of his wet mouth on her skin only encouraged the dampness which she felt beginning between her thighs.

The thought of Ulfberth soon being inside her made Talia impatient to move things along, and so she encouraged him to remove his clothing. He had already stripped down to his trousers for sleep, so it didn't take long until she was running her hands down to grasp his bare backside with both her hands. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply; Gods, but he was sexy. "I want you, Ulfberth..." she confessed in a throaty whisper.

Her admission had the desired effect on her lover, as he captured her mouth in a heated kiss. He ran his hand down her torso once again and finally slid it over the apex between her thighs, stroking her gently, and then pushing her legs apart. He settled himself between them, and took himself in hand.

As Ulfberth guided his erection towards her opening, Talia waited with bated breath. He began to slide himself inside her, tortuously slowly, and she gasped at the delicious sensation at the same time as she cursed him for his agonizing restraint. It would seem that he was not always frantic, fiery passion, and as much as she enjoyed the former, she was pleased to see another side of him when it came to lovemaking as well. She was looking forward to learning what other surprises he had in store for her.

Ulfberth continued taking his time as he made love to her. He caressed her face and gazed into her eyes, and Talia felt the warmth of affection in her heart in addition to the heat of arousal in her loins. She savored the intimacy between them, now content to let Ulfberth set his own pace. Her release could wait, and would be all the sweeter for the anticipation.

They writhed together passionately, and as they did so their urgency steadily increased, each intensifying the other's need with the sound of their ardent moans. Before long, Talia could no longer hold herself back, and she reached down to caress herself desperately while Ulfberth thrust himself within her again and again. Her moans escalated into loud cries, and she pressed firmly onto her eager knot of nerves as her climax finally struck her.

Her ecstasy seemed to double Ulfberth's passion, as he lost any semblance of the control he had been maintaining, and began thrusting with wild abandon. His strangled grunts gave way to full-throated moans, and before long he had spilled himself inside her with a broken cry. They lay together panting in the aftermath of their lust, both utterly spent, limbs tingling in euphoria.

Running her hands through Ulfberth's hair, Talia marveled at the fact that they could lay together like this with a clear conscience at last. He was finally hers; she would be able to enjoy making love to him like this whenever they wanted. And now that they had confessed their feelings for each other and had no reason to hide them, it brought a whole new level of meaning to sex.

She'd been surprised at Ulfberth's tenderness, given that previously their coupling had always been eager and frenetic. Incongruously, she found herself thinking of the times she had shared Quintus' bed, and how attentive and gentle he had been with her. Catching herself making that particular comparison, she felt her cheeks redden and her heart sink; perhaps her conscience was not clear yet, given that she was still married and had yet to inform her husband that she was leaving him.

Guilt gnawed away at her that she was here enjoying being with her lover while Quintus was none the wiser back in Windhelm. She would need to return there as soon as she was able to and face him; better to begin her and Ulfberth's new life together with a clean slate than to continue tainting their relationship with deception and sin. Not for the first time, she cursed herself for the desperation that had led her to marry a man she did not love. Her weakness had only made everything more complicated.

"Is something wrong?" Ulfberth asked her suddenly, no doubt sensing her troubled thoughts as he gazed at her expression.

"I was only thinking about how glad I am that we can be together like this now without needing to feel guilty about it... only to remember that I am still technically a married woman," she admitted with a sigh. "As much as I dread having to break Quintus' heart, in a way I look forward to it being over. So that we're finally free to move on."

"I understand," he told her, stroking her arm comfortingly. "Once the war ends, hopefully you'll be able to return to Windhelm."

"But when will that be?" she asked, exasperated. "This war has dragged on for so long already. And what if things somehow end up going in the Stormcloaks' favor? I may never see Windhelm again."

Ulfberth pondered this. "Could you write to him instead?"

Talia shook her head. "He's entitled to hear the truth from me directly. Things already went so poorly with Adrianne... I want to do it right this time. It'll help clear my conscience."

"Then we'll wait until the time is right, and surely you'll find a way to make it happen," he assured her. "I believe in you," he finished with love in his eyes.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile she couldn't keep from her face. "For being you, too."

* * *

They left Rorikstead the next day, heading towards Dragonbridge, the last village they would encounter before reaching Solitude. Talia was looking forward to their arrival to the city. She didn't know what their life there would look like, but as long as she was with Ulfberth, the particulars didn't matter. She hoped that he wouldn't find it too difficult to leave his old life behind and begin anew, and she would do her best to make sure he was happy.

They had been traveling along the road to Dragonbridge for only a few hours when their plans unexpectedly changed. A faint dust cloud over the horizon signaled the approach of what was likely an army. In an abundance of caution, Talia urged that they should move away from the road and observe who was coming towards them instead of waiting to encounter them, lest the force be hostile.

As they waited in the shelter of some nearby trees, Talia soon made out the standard of the Imperial army, as well as General Tullius' personal sigil. She turned to Ulfberth.

"It seems General Tullius is marching with the bulk of the Imperial army out of Solitude. We should go and see what news we can learn about the war," she said.

Ulfberth nodded, and followed as she led the way back towards the road. As they approached, she lifted her hand and yelled out a greeting. The officers at the front called for a halt and gradually the press of soldiers stopped their advance.

Talia recognized General Tullius by his ornate helm. She had spoken to him briefly when she first visited Solitude, but wasn't certain whether or not he would recognize her from either that encounter or from Helgen.

"Hail, Dragonborn," the general said as she approached, answering her unasked question. "I heard from Legate Rikke that you joined our cause at Whiterun. You have my thanks for supporting the Empire in its efforts against the Stormcloak scourge."

"There is no need to thank me, General," she humbly replied, "I was only doing what was right."

"Nevertheless," Tullius continued, "your unique talents are a boon for our cause, and your help was appreciated."

Talia nodded, and glanced back at the rows upon rows of foot soldiers lined up on the road. "I see you've mobilized the army. To where do you head?"

The general nodded briskly. "We're marching to Windhelm. After our success at Whiterun, our forces were able to liberate a number of key strategic locations from the Stormcloaks, and we're now in a position to take the fight to the heart of this rebellion. It's time we brought Ulfric Stormcloak to justice."

Talia turned to look at Ulfberth, concern in her eyes. The plight of the people of Windhelm was a large part of what had compelled her to join in the war and fight for the Empire in the first place. And now war was coming to their city.

General Tullius didn't hesitate long before asking, "Can I count on you to lend us your support once more, Dragonborn? We could certainly use your skills in this fight. What say you?"

Ulfberth laid a hand to her shoulder. "We should go. I know that you can't sit by while you could be helping protect the people of Windhelm. And this could be your opportunity to speak to Quintus as well."

Talia shook her head and looked into his eyes. "You're right about that, but... Ulfberth, you should continue on to Solitude without me."

He seemed taken aback. "But why? You know I can fight. I want to help."

"True," she began, "you can hold your own with that hammer. But war is different, and you're not a soldier." She laid a hand onto his forearm. "It takes years of training and discipline before one is prepared to join this type of battle. War is utter chaos, and it's all too easy to lose your nerve if you're not accustomed to it."

Ulfberth seemed hesitant, as if he couldn't decide whether or not he should be offended by Talia's words.

"Please, Ulfberth..." she begged. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I'll fight better knowing you're safe."

Reluctantly, he sighed and nodded. "Just make sure you take care of yourself, and come back to me in Solitude when this is all over."

Talia nodded, remembering that Quintus had said the same to her before she had left for Whiterun. Ironic that she would be returning to Windhelm now under similar circumstances... and would be reuniting with her husband only to end their marriage. Certainly, it would be best if Ulfberth wasn't present for that.

She turned back towards General Tullius. "I will join you, on one condition. That you provide an escort for my companion back to Solitude and arrange accommodations for him until my return."

"Very well," Tullius agreed. He motioned forward a man standing near him, as well as two soldiers. "My personal steward will lead the escort and make the necessary arrangements on my behalf." He turned towards Ulfberth, "Whatever you need, ask and it will be provided."

"Thank you, General," Talia expressed sincerely.

She turned towards Ulfberth, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll miss you," she murmured, "Wait for me; I swear I'll return as soon as I'm able."

"I'll think of you every day until we meet again," he softly replied, caressing her cheek before bending down to take her mouth in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, heedless of the men watching nearby. She would not miss the opportunity to bid her lover goodbye simply because they were not alone.

Their farewells made, they reluctantly parted ways, and Talia's eyes lingered back as she watched Ulfberth's silhouette disappear on the road behind her. Though she was off to war and to face her erstwhile husband, leaving Ulfberth this time, in a way, was not as sorrowful as it had been on previous occasions. At least, this time, she knew she would come back to him, and that he would be waiting for her. When she returned to Solitude, they would finally be free to be together.


	7. Chapter 7

As the Imperial army journeyed through Eastmarch Hold, Talia found herself dreading her eventual reunion with Quintus. It was one thing to have made the decision to end their relationship, and quite another to face the reality of doing so. She had no desire to hurt him, though she knew she must.

Logically, there was no question that continuing their façade of a marriage would do him no favors, but Talia was not looking forward to seeing the anguish on his kind, loving face when she rejected him. He didn't deserve the heartache she would cause him, but neither did he deserve a wife who wasn't wholly dedicated to him. The least she could do to spare his feelings was to leave out the fact that she was casting him aside in favor of another man. He didn't need to feel the sting of betrayal in addition to the pain of loss.

Shaking herself away from her anxieties about Quintus, she forced herself to focus on the battle ahead. Though she would be part of the attacking force, Talia wanted to do everything she could to end the fight quickly, as to minimize civilian deaths. She hoped that the residents of the Gray Quarter would be safe within their homes while the city was besieged; it would break her heart to have helped bring war to Windhelm only to see the people she had wished to protect suffer because of it.

The long days of marching soon brought them to their destination, as Windhelm now stood visible in the distance. As they approached the city, Talia's stomach sank at seeing catapults stationed outside the walls and already firing within them. She remembered the ruin of poor Severio Pelagia's home after the battle at Whiterun; she hoped that the ancient stone buildings of Windhelm would be able to withstand such a devastating weapon.

With the army's arrival, Legate Rikke soon joined them and she and General Tullius began issuing orders to the troops. After a rousing speech delivered by the general, the men cheered and began their advance onto the city's bridge. Talia knew that her bow would be of little use in this fight, and so she drew her sword and prepared to enter the thick of battle.

Arrows rained down on them as they fought their way towards the main gate. Talia pushed ahead until she stood before the massive stone double doors blocking their way into the city. Without hesitation, she Shouted _FUS RO DAH!_ , the might of her Voice knocking the heavy gates open just enough for the invading force to begin forcing their way through.

Once inside the city, Stormcloaks seemed to appear from every direction. Talia's blade flashed as she fought off their relentless attack, her focus on pushing her way forward into the city. If she could help the advance to reach the Palace of Kings, that would end the conflict faster.

Talia's Thu'um resounded through the streets of Windhelm, drowning out the din of combat as her voice tossed her opponents aside, summoned fire, or disarmed Stormcloak soldiers. She could see fear in the eyes of her enemies as they witnessed the ancient language of the dragons at work. She and her fellow soldiers took advantage of that fear, cutting down anyone who showed a moment's hesitation.

The Imperial legion gradually forced its way through the Stone Quarter, fighting their way past barricades until they reached the Valunstrad. Here the Stormcloaks fought with redoubled fury, a last attempt at protecting their Jarl and rebellion both. Still, with Talia among them, it was only a matter of time until the attackers finally won their way into the Palace of Kings.

Following behind General Tullius and Legate Rikke, Talia entered the main hall to find Ulfric and his second-in-command Galmar Stone-Fist waiting for them. When ordered to surrender by the general, the two instead chose to fight to the last. They fought fiercely, with nothing left to lose, their belief in their cause strong even in the face of defeat. When Talia had found herself bound aboard a wagon to Helgen along with Ulfric to face execution, she had not thought that they would be crossing swords one day. The man was a formidable soldier, but he and Galmar were outnumbered, and soon Galmar lay dead at their feet, and Ulfric knelt, defeated, on the stone floor.

Prompted by an impatient General Tullius, the leader of the rebellion stated his final request; that the Dragonborn be the one to take his life. Talia hesitated; was this a ploy to undermine support for her within Skyrim? If it was known that she had been the one to execute Ulfric, his followers would surely hold the deed against her. Then again, by joining the Empire's side in the war, she had already made enemies here. She did not feel that she could deny the man's last wish.

She nodded, and as Ulfric Stormcloak knelt before her, she swung her sword down to take his head. She watched his blood pooling upon the floor, a grim expression on her face. She sighed heavily. Killing the man had given her no satisfaction, but at least now the war was finally over.

* * *

Once Windhelm was captured, the task of organizing the new governance of the city needed to be undertaken right away, lest the Legion come against additional resistance from the remaining Stormcloaks and their supporters. It was declared that Brunwulf Free-Winter would be given the title of Jarl; Talia was pleased to hear this, and hoped that the man's new position would finally allow him to lend aid to the Dunmer populace of the Gray Quarter as he had previously hoped to do.

Talia was exhausted, but did not wish to return to Hjerim yet. She would need to speak to Quintus soon, but such a conversation was best held once she was well-rested and with a clear head. She decided to retire to the barracks with the other soldiers for the night.

After cleaning the blood off of herself and her gear, she lay on one of the bunks, sleep eluding her for a time. Her thoughts were a maelstrom tumbling through her head; she found herself dwelling on Ulfric's death and what it would mean for Skyrim's future, and pondered what the alternative would have been had the Stormcloaks won instead. All things considered, she did not regret her decision to lend her support to the Empire... but she still felt uneasy at having become involved in the war at all. She tried to shake her doubts away; she had done what she had felt was right at the time, and there was no going back now.

She also felt her dread returning at the thought of seeing Quintus again on the morrow. She could not shirk her responsibility to him; he deserved her honesty, after all. She hoped that once things were over between them, he might find love again one day, with someone who was worthy of him.

Hoping to distract herself from all these unpleasant thoughts, she instead turned her mind to Ulfberth. She wondered how he was faring in Solitude, and she couldn't wait to return to him there. Perhaps she would look into buying a house in the city; she thought she remembered one being for sale when last she had visited. She wanted to make a home together with Ulfberth, so that they could put their pain behind them and begin anew together. Her thoughts lingered on his eyes, his smile, his touch, and soon she found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Upon waking the next morning, Talia's anxiety immediately returned. Loathe to hurry into the unpleasant conversation she was anticipating, she took her time with getting herself breakfast, despite having no appetite for her meal. Once she could delay no longer, she began making her way home to Hjerim. She did not know whether she would find Quintus there or at the White Phial, but she would try their house first. It was likely he would not open the shop again so soon after the city had been under siege. She marched up to her front door, and hesitated. _You must do this_ , she told herself, then opened the door and entered.

As she stepped into the house, she saw Quintus seated at the long living room table with his head in his hands. He looked up as she entered, and she blinked at the sight of him. He looked haggard, his eyes tired and red-rimmed, and his hat lay on the table, revealing his disheveled hair. His clothes were wrinkled, as if he had slept in them. "Talia..." he whispered, but did not rise.

She slowly approached without saying a word, and noticed that he clutched a piece of paper in his hand. The note seemed worn, as if it had been unfolded and refolded many times. He clenched it in his fist, crumpling it in his hand.

"Quintus," she softly greeted him. He looked at her uncertainly, and she wondered why he did not seem happier to see her. She had expected that he would have been eagerly awaiting her return... but all she felt from him was a tense awkwardness.

"I had heard you were back..." he began quietly.

"I returned with the Legion, to see the war to its end," she told him. She hesitated, not knowing what else to say, given the cold reception he was giving her.

He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes on the note he still held in hand. "Tell me... is it true?" he whispered.

She tilted her head, confused. "Is what true?" she asked, her nerves on edge.

Carefully, he unfolded the page once more and lay in on the tabletop, smoothing it out in a deliberate manner, before he spoke.

"I received this letter a few days ago," he said, his tone flat. "It's from someone named Adrianne Avenicci."

Talia's stomach sank. _She didn't_... she thought in dismay.

Quintus held the letter up and began reading it aloud. "To Quintus Navale, alchemist in Windhelm..."

_You do not know me, but I am acquainted with the Dragonborn._

_I_ _regret to inform you that your wife has been unfaithful to you. I_ _know this because the man she has taken as her lover is my husband._

_As one who has also suffered from their actions, I felt it was my duty to warn you of this betrayal._

_I want you to know that I share in your pain, and that I am sorry for it._

_Adrianne Avenicci_

He turned and met her gaze, the hurt clear in his eyes. "Is it true?" he asked again, bitterness creeping into his tone.

Talia sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. She didn't think her voice would come, and as it was, all she could manage was the faintest _Yes_.

She didn't look at Quintus. She couldn't. She heard a strangled sob coming from his direction, and her heart broke. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, she thought. Adrianne had asked her about her husband when she had learned that Talia had married... and the blacksmith had in turn used that information to hurt her. _Damn her for this_ , Talia thought bitterly.

She finally raised her head to see her husband with his head buried in his arms on the tabletop, weeping. Hot tears began rolling down Talia's cheeks, blurring her vision. She quietly came to kneel beside him where he sat. She wanted to lay a hand to his shoulder, to comfort him, but knew that the gesture likely wouldn't have the desired effect, given the circumstances.

He looked up at her, his face twisted with anguish. "I didn't want to believe it," he wailed in distress. "We've been wed such a short time... How could you do this?"

Her lip trembled as the tears continued flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry, Quintus," she began, "I never meant to hurt you."

"Then _why_ , Talia?!" he cried, his voice harsh with pain.

She sighed, and looked away. She moved to sit across from him at the table. It was time to tell him the whole truth.

"Quintus, when we met... I was miserable," she admitted quietly. "My heart was broken, because... because I had fallen for a married man. Adrianne's husband."

He frowned as he looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was desperate to forget about him. I told myself that if I couldn't be with him, I needed to move on, to try and find love somewhere else. And then I was given an amulet of Mara..."

Quintus' hands twitched, and he balled them into fists, his eyes on the table.

"That was when I confessed my feelings to you..." he surmised.

"Yes," she agreed softly. "And I convinced myself that that was my answer. That Mara had led me to you."

"And you married me even though you were in love with someone else?" he demanded, appalled.

She met his eyes through her tears. "I was being selfish. I realize that now. I should have thought of your feelings, and that it wasn't fair to you if we married given that I... I didn't feel about you the way you felt about me..." she concluded sadly.

Her words seemed to cut him like a dagger through flesh. She hated herself for making him suffer like this.

He swallowed and nodded. "I..." his voice cracked, "I thought... on our wedding night... you were distant..." He scrubbed his face with his hand, then continued. "I hoped I was imagining things, but..."

"Quintus," she said, reaching for his hand. He pulled away from her grasp, and it tore at her heart that she could not offer him comfort, that she was the one causing him this pain. "I've made many mistakes... but there are none I regret more than I do hurting you. You didn't deserve what I did to you... and I'm sorry..." she finished in a whisper.

His eyes returned to the letter laying crumpled on the table. "Would you have even told me all of this? If she hadn't first?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Talia sighed. "I came here with the intent of..." she faltered, "I was going to end things between us. Today," she confessed.

"I see..." he stated flatly. "And the adultery?" he asked without looking at her, "Were you going to tell me that you had... had shared another man's bed? While still married to me?" His tone increased in asperity with each question.

"Quintus..." she began, then trailed off.

His eyes shot up to meet hers, his glare full of suffering as well as tears. "Answer the question, Talia!" he demanded impatiently.

She held his gaze. "No..." she softly confessed, "I had hoped to spare you that pain."

Quintus scoffed, shaking his head wryly. "I can't believe you. With everything you've done to me, how could you think that more lies would make things better?"

Talia felt shame creeping its way into every corner of her being. He was right; the depth of her disloyalty to him was beyond forgiveness. How could she have imagined she could salvage any semblance of a friendship with him? She had utterly destroyed any chance of that.

He stood from his seat, looking away from her. "I'm going to gather my things and move back into the shop. If it was truly your intention to end our relationship, then congratulations. You have."

He dared to meet her eyes. "I don't know what you plan on doing now. Whether you're going back to your lover, or setting off to save the world from dragons, I care not. All I ask, if you hold any affection for me at all, is that you grant me one favor. From today onward, stay out of my life."

Talia was helpless to fight back the tears that filled her eyes at his words. He held her gaze for a moment longer, then turned and went to begin gathering his belongings. She could not bring herself to watch him go, and so she went up the stairs into the guest bedroom and shut the door behind her. Her hands covered her face as she sank to the floor, and a torrent of grief and regret rocked her heart as the tears that flooded her eyes refused to cease.

* * *

Once Talia was certain that Quintus had left, she finally left the refuge of the guest bedroom. She looked around at Hjerim, such a large, two-story house for only one person. It was no longer her home; she knew she would never return here.

For the second time, she packed up her belongings from a house she had made her own in a city she had hoped would be a home to her, her mistakes narrowing the number of places in Skyrim where she felt welcome. First Whiterun, now Windhelm... would she have equally ill luck in Solitude? She could not bear to think of it. Ulfberth waited for her there, and everything she had sacrificed had been for love of him. Solitude would be different; it had to be.

Once she had everything, she locked the door to Hjerim one last time, and went to the Palace of Kings. She found the new Jarl's steward and asked that he arrange to sell the house on her behalf, and that the funds from the sale be used to improve the living conditions of the residents of the Gray Quarter. All she could do to atone for her sins was use this one last opportunity to help the people who were suffering most in Windhelm.

Her arrangements made, she headed towards the very gate she had Shouted open just the day before. The scars of war still marred the cobblestones of the city, and she walked through spatters of blood where the two sides had clashed. She hoped that her efforts to better Windhelm would yield results in the future; she would not be there to see it happen, and she did not wish for it all to be for naught. Perhaps, after a time, she would write to Jarl Brunwulf and ask for news of the city.

She chose to once again rent a horse for her journey, given that she would be traveling across the entire continent to reach Solitude, and as she rode out she found herself pondering her place in Skyrim. Though it had not been her intention to fight as a hero of the people when she had first come to this place, she had embraced the role once she learned of her Dragonborn destiny. But despite her best efforts, her actions were having negative consequences as well. She should feel proud of herself for helping end the civil war, but instead she felt hollow uncertainty about her choices.

She was an outsider - what right did she have to become involved in Skyrim's political affairs? Hunting dragons certainly was her purview, something that she was uniquely qualified to take on. But she couldn't help but feel like she had overstepped her calling by taking sides in the war. Indeed, that had been the reason she had hesitated to do so until she had learned that Whiterun was under threat of attack. Then again, if she had remained neutral, how much longer would this bloody war have lasted? How many more innocents would have died? And would an independent Skyrim have truly been better off in the grand scheme of things?

She thought of something that General Tullius had said to her after the battle yesterday. He had commented that he wasn't certain of the peace between the Empire and the Thalmor, and that war between them might be inevitable in the near future. Despite her Bosmer heritage and Valenwood being part of the Aldmeri Dominion, Talia was not in agreement with much of Thalmor philosophy; she no more believed that elves were inherently superior to the human races than she agreed with the Stormcloaks' push towards Nord supremacy. Her egalitarian views had been one of the reasons she ultimately chose to leave Valenwood, seeking to find her place elsewhere in Tamriel.

If war was coming between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, she would likely choose to stand with the Empire. And if the Stormcloak rebellion had been successful, leaving Skyrim independent, would that not have weakened their position against a common enemy? Perhaps those who had called Ulfric short-sighted had been right, and that seceding from the Empire would have done more harm to Skyrim in the long run than good.

Whatever the future held, she was now a citizen of the Empire, and if she chose to remain in Skyrim after having fulfilled her destiny as Dragonborn, she would do everything she could to continue helping the people of this land, even if that meant going to war against the Dominion.

Her heart heavy and her thoughts somber, Talia left Eastmarch hold behind and rode into The Pale. She had a long way to go, with all of The Pale and Hjaalmarch holds laying between her and Haafingar. She decided to ride cross-country as much as she could manage instead of following meandering roads, so that she might be reunited with Ulfberth that much sooner. After the ordeal that had been parting with Quintus for the last time, she yearned for the comfort of her lover's strong arms holding her. Just thinking of him was like a soothing balm on her aching heart.

* * *

It took Talia almost a fortnight to reach Solitude. Once she finally caught a glimpse of the great stone arch upon which much of the city stood looming in the distance, her heart soared with joy. Her journey from Windhelm had been difficult, as she found herself dwelling on the pain she had caused her now forsaken husband, her mistakes continuously bubbling up in her mind to torment her.

She knew she needed to put her wrongdoings behind her, as she had vowed to do after she and Ulfberth had left Whiterun... but when it was her own spouse's anguish that she had to live with, doing so seemed all the more difficult. But now, she was nearly in Solitude; her new home. She would have Ulfberth there by her side to help her get through her guilt and learn to forgive herself.

Leaving her trusty horse in the stablemaster's capable hands, Talia hurried to the city's main gate. The guardsman on duty hailed her and offered accolades, noting that he had heard the Dragonborn had been instrumental in the Legion's triumph at Windhelm. She humbly accepted his praise, and inquired whether he happened to know the whereabouts of her companion, a dark-haired Nord who had arrived with the General's steward shortly after the Legion had ridden off to end the war. Then man thought a moment, and mentioned that he had seen a man fitting her description several times while having a drink at The Winking Skeever inn; perhaps he was renting a room there.

Talia thanked the guard for the information, hurrying to the inn. It was now just before sundown, and she hoped that she would find Ulfberth there, not wanting to run all over the city before locating him. Her longing for him was acute, and she couldn't wait until the moment when she could finally kiss her beloved once more.

Making her way to the bar, she asked the innkeeper about Ulfberth by name.

"Why yes, we have had a customer by that name staying with us for some time," the friendly Imperial replied. "May I ask, are you perhaps the Dragonborn? He asked to be informed if she made an appearance."

She was just about to confirm her identity to the man, when she heard Ulfberth's low voice softly call out _Talia?_ from across the common room.

She turned to see him standing at the foot of the stairs to the second floor, his jaw slack and his eyes shining as he took in the sight of her. She stood, momentarily as stunned as he was, in disbelief that she was finally seeing him again. Her feet soon led her towards him at a run, as he likewise hurried towards her. They caught each other in a fierce embrace, Talia's eyes filling with tears as Ulfberth breathed her name softly in her ear.

"I missed you so much," he whispered as he held her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Nothing could have kept me from coming back to you," she assured him, pulling back to gaze into his eyes.

He raised a hand to caress her cheek and smiled. "Come on," he encouraged her, "you can leave your gear in my room and get more comfortable."

She followed him up to the modest room he had evidently been staying in and shut the door behind her. He caught her in a quick kiss before pulling back to help her out of her armor. Once she was down to the simple clothing she wore underneath, they sat together on the bed, reaching for one another again. Talia melted into Ulfberth's embrace as her lips met his once more, the feel of him against her like a dream. She had been so lonely as she journeyed here, heartsick and full of regret, and now it was as if all of her worries were instantly swept away by Ulfberth's presence.

Their tenderness soon turned passionate, all of the lonely nights since their parting stoking the fire in their loins. They hurriedly undressed one another, their hands wandering earnestly to explore naked flesh. They came together, their lovemaking urgent and ardent, the deed serving as an expression of all they were feeling at being reunited.

As they both came down from the height of their passion, they continued to cling to one another, as is they feared being separated again. _Never_ , Talia thought idly. Never again would she leave him behind. They had been through so much, and now they were finally free to be together. Nothing would keep her from him. Nothing but death.

She met Ulfberth's eyes to see him smiling lovingly at her once again. She returned the expression, basking in the fact that he was really here, they were really lying together and gazing into each other's eyes at long last.

He pulled her close, hugging her tightly against himself as he heaved a content sigh.

"Talia... seeing you again is better than I could have imagined," he confessed ardently. "I waited every day for news from Windhelm. When word reached me that the war was over and that you had played a part in ending it, I was so proud of you."

She sighed heavily. "That means a lot to me, Ulfberth…" she answered, her eyes shining with tears. "Returning to Windhelm was... difficult. In more ways than one," she admitted sadly. "I found myself leaving with more doubts than I had harbored upon my arrival. But knowing that you believed in me all along... Thank you."

He caressed her shoulder wordlessly, then met her gaze with hesitation in his eyes. "And Quintus?" he asked gently.

Talia let out a discouraged breath. "It's over," she stated, "It was a disaster... but it's over."

"I'm sorry," he expressed. "It couldn't have been easy for you."

She shook her head. She didn't want to go into detail about what happened, not yet, at least. She didn't know how Ulfberth would react to finding out about Adrianne sabotaging whatever friendship Talia had hoped to salvage with Quintus. It was probably best not to bring up his estranged wife for the moment.

"What about you?" she asked instead. "How have you been faring here in my absence?"

"Well enough," he conceded. "I was told that my room and board here would be paid for until your return, but I wanted to earn my keep. So, I went out looking for work once I was settled in."

"Oh?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "I first spoke to Beirand, the blacksmith, to see if he needed any help running his smithy. Figured I might as well stick with what I knew. But he's already got an apprentice and didn't need an extra shop hand, so I had to keep looking. I ended up getting some work with the East Empire Company, helping to move shipments in and out from the warehouse. It's not much, but it's enough to cover my costs here at the inn."

By his expression, it didn't seem to be particularly fulfilling work. Not for the first time, Talia was saddened that he had needed to leave his life and career behind in Whiterun, and hoped that he would eventually find a place for himself here, or wherever else they decided to go.

"Well, now that I'm back, we can come up with a more concrete plan," she offered with a smile. "Find ourselves a place to live, together."

His grin lit up his face. "I'd like that," he admitted, then leaned in to kiss her. She indulged in the gesture, letting her affection for him suffuse her heart. Being here, in this moment, with him, Talia knew that she was home.

* * *

In the following weeks Talia and Ulfberth began making a proper place for themselves in Solitude. Talia's memory had been correct and there was a property available for sale in the city, a grand house by the name of Proudspire Manor. She had to sell a number of the valuables she had collected in order to afford the home, as its cost was steep, but she just barely managed its price along with accompanying furnishings.

Ulfberth had elected to continue working for the East Empire Company for the time being, but was now looking into getting some proper weapon's training. He wanted to improve his fighting skills so that he may accompany Talia on her adventures in the future. With a home in Solitude to serve as a base for them, they could consider traveling anywhere she was needed and always have a place to come back to.

When they were not occupied making arrangements for their new life in Solitude, they spent much of their time together, making love and discussing their future. Talia could not believe her joy in finally being able to make plans for spending her life with him. Despite all of the responsibilities she had as Dragonborn, she was also a woman who loved a man, who had overcome such obstacles and difficulties so that she may be with him, and who wanted a pillar of stability in her life. She knew that she had found that in Ulfberth, and she couldn't be happier.

It was a cool morning as she stepped out onto the back patio of her new home to watch the sunrise early one day. She was still in her shift with a thin robe wrapped around it, having slipped out of bed as Ulfberth slept to greet the dawn. She watched the thin crescent of the sun peeking above the distant mountains, flashing light into being upon the world. She let herself bask in the promise of this new day and all that it might hold for her and her beloved. Whatever worries and uncertainties she harbored seemed distant in that moment, a vague shadow chased away by the light of dawn.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp morning air, content. In that moment, she felt a sudden, sharp pain low in her back. She gasped in agony, and a gloved hand swiftly covered her mouth. In shock, she distantly felt her body fall to rest against the figure behind her, whose mouth leaned in close to her ear and in a harsh whisper said; "A message from one who called upon the services of the Dark Brotherhood: _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ "

The assassin backed away as Talia sank to the ground. She dimly heard a clinking sound as a dagger fell to the stone landing before her eyes. Through the haze of pain flaring within her, she somehow found the strength to focus on what she was seeing. A steel blade lay before her, glinting with a film of her blood in the morning light, the very blood she could feel eking from her body. There, upon the hilt, was the maker's mark: A.A., for Adrianne Avenicci.

That image was the last that Talia knew as the world around her went black.


End file.
